


Control

by PhoenixStar73



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A lot of teaching and guidance, Alec is an extremely fast learner, Alec just wants to let loose and have some fun for once, Alec learns to go after what he wants, Alec rises to the challenge quickly, Alec stakes his claim for once, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Characters slightly ooc as needed, Dom!Magnus, Eventual Smut, Flirting, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Isabelle is still the world's most supportive sister, Jealous Alec Lightwood, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Magnus is very caring and attentive with Alec, Oral Sex, Possessive Alec Lightwood, Raphael Santiago is the same sardonic vampire as he always is, Seduction, Sensory Deprivation, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Smut, Sub!Alec, The guy ends up dancing with Isabelle, The one time Alec flirts with a guy, Top Magnus Bane, jealous!alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: As the eldest in his family, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood was taught to be in control of things.  It's what his parents expect.  It's what his siblings expect.  It's what it takes to be a leader.  But in doing so, he has never figured out how to be himself, in all the ways that matter.One day, he decides it's *finally* time to put himself first --  learning that sometimes it takes giving up control in order to do so.The journey toward self-discovery____________________________________Formerly titled "Why Does Izzy Get All the Hot Guys?"UPDATED CH 8
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 112
Kudos: 291





	1. The Siblings Try to Convince Alec to Go to The Club with Them.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexxyia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexxyia/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle and Jace try to get Alec to go to Pandemonium with them. 
> 
> It doesn't work.

"Alec, you sure you don't want to come with us?" Isabelle Lightwood asked, as she put on her thigh-high stiletto black leather boots, sliding them up one leg at a time. 

Alec Lightwood took his eyes off the book he was reading, rolling his eyes at his sister with an exasperated look.

He didn't understand why Isabelle and Jace kept asking him the same question every so often.

After completing a major mission, or sometimes four, his siblings tended to frequent the Downworlders club called Pandemonium, where they would dance, and flirt, and drink, and sometimes get into scuffles... 

All things that he was absolutely not into...Well, the scuffles part he was totally into, but he got into enough action with the many missions that the New York Institute normally sent them on…

Alec scoffed, "As if I would be caught dead in a Downworlders club. Besides, I'm not the party type..." 

"Well," Jace said, coming up from behind him. "It's just to blow off some steam, have a drink or two, chat up some peeps," he said.

"After all, we did vanquish those demons tonight, you know?" He shrugged on his leather jacket. 

"And to dance all the annoyances away," Izzy sang, as she plucked out a red midriff top and examined it critically.

Smiling at it, she breezed past the two boys into the bathroom to change into it. 

"So yea, you should come with us tonight, Alec," Jace said casually. 

"I already said no," Alec said stubbornly, attempting to settle in with his book. 

"Besides we supposedly have a curfew. And from the looks of things, you aren't abiding by it," he said pointedly.

Jace looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"What? C'mon are we twelve? Seriously Alec? We've gone on missions that lasted overnight. We don't have curfew. " He paused.

It was impossible to try to convince Alec to go. He was very stubborn when he wanted to be.

"Okay, okay, suit yourself, buddy. You're just missing out," he said, holding up his hands in mock surrender and stepping backwards.

Just then, Isabelle came out from the bathroom, looking sexy in her red midriff top, which clung to every curve of her bosom and upper torso.

“Honestly, Izzy,” Alec said. “Do you need to go clubbing naked?”

Isabelle reached out to punch her brother in the arm.

“Ow!” Alec complained, rubbing his arm at the spot where she had punched him.

Isabelle may be his sister, but she punched like a guy. There was no messing around with her, that was for sure…

“I can handle myself just fine,” she huffed, going to the mirror on top of the dresser and adjusting her hair. “I just need to let loose for a little while. Just dancing. All I do is dance.”

Alec resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. Isabelle’s type of dancing, as far as he could tell, were moves resembling something else, in his opinion, and as a brother he totally did not want to even imagine this – _period!_

Whenever they had to go to Pandemonium on a mission, and his sister would start dancing on site with some of the patrons, he would just turn the other way and pretend that she didn’t look like she was about to get seriously down with whomever she was with. 

Not that he ever needed to worry about her, though. He knew she could more than handle herself.

Her fighting skills could rival any guy two or three times her size. 

And she would often use that to her advantage in many a mission or situation.

The siblings were soon ready. “Last chance, loser,” Isabelle said lightly, as they stood by the door. 

“Can you just go already?” Alec asked, exasperated. “I’ll be fine! I have my book and all.” He lifted the book to show them.

Jace sighed. “C’mon, Iz. He’s a lost cause. Let’s go,” he said. Isabelle grinned, as they both turned and left.

Alec sighed. Finally, some peace and quiet! Smiling, he settled further back on his bed, and continued to read.


	2. Maybe It's Time to Stop Being a Loser & Have Some Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Isabelle and Jace comes back from clubbing, disturbing everyone's sleep, including Alec's.
> 
> But after hearing how much fun they had, he decides he needs to get a life too...

“…wasn’t that brawl just insane? Yea, you sure got some good punches in, Iz! And I still don’t know how you managed to look impeccable after all of that…”

Was that Jace’s voice? It sounded so muffled, and yet it was getting louder.

Alec shifted and slowly opened one eye. He realized that he had thrown the covers over his head. 

Hmm, he must have done that in his sleep.

Slowly he edged the cover off to see what was going on – and was assaulted by the bright light in the room. 

CRAP! That totally hurt!

Quickly he threw the covers back over his head and groaned. “What the –”

“Oh, you’re awake Alec? I thought you were sleeping,” Jace said casually.

Isabelle’s lovely giggle floated through the air.

Oh, that was it --– _waking him up like this…_

Alec immediately threw the covers off, and sat up in bed. “Well, I _was_ sleeping, before you guys stumbled in,” he groaned. “Do you guys need to make it a practice to wake up the whole Institute after coming back from clubbing?”

He looked pointedly at both Isabelle and Jace.

They both stuck their tongues out at him.

“Oh, you’re no fun at all,” Isabelle teased. “And yea, we had a great time. Yes, there was a brawl and we got in the middle of it. I got to dance with everyone – even the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane -- and I even ended up with a few numbers! In fact, I’m seeing someone for a drink later on today.” 

Now Isabelle had heart eyes and a loopy expression on her face.

But Alec’s attention was on another part of the conversation.

“You met – Magnus Bane?” he asked slowly. 

His mind was racing. 

Right, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. 

Rumored lothario, wild partier, former lover of vampire Camille Belcourt. 

He’d never had the opportunity to meet or to run into him whenever he was visiting the Institute, but they had heard about him from higher-ups. 

That he charged exorbitant prices for his services, and that he was demanding and high maintenance. 

Not to mention that he had charm which would rival the most dashing and debonair being, if there ever was one. 

“Watch out for him,” Hodge had said.

Isabelle nodded.

“Yup!” she said, as she examined her manicure thoughtfully. “And yea, he’s hot. And a great dancer. I daresay just as good as I am. Can’t wait to see him again the next time, if I’m lucky…”

Well, of course Isabelle would have attracted the attention of the High Warlock, Alec mused. 

The High Warlock was known to surround himself with beautiful things – both material and people alike. 

It would make sense that his sister would make the cut.

“Well, I’m glad you had fun. And sounds like you have a date later,” Alec said.

He suddenly felt a bit down. 

He was happy for his sister – but to be able to look forward to a date, well, that was something he had never experienced. 

Or could even think about experiencing. The biggest secret he was keeping from everyone, and even worse, he kept denying it to himself, well –

The Clave did not sanction gay Shadowhunters.

And that was what Alec was – he was gay. 

As much as he wanted to deny it, he had known since he was younger. 

And especially when his crush on Jace manifested around twelve years old…

While that crush had been long gone, over and done with, it just served as a painful reminder to Alec what he could never have. 

And he knew what was in store for him going forward. 

As the eldest son of the Lightwoods, he was going to be asked to marry a nice Shadowhunter girl of excellent caliber, and they were going to have children who were to serve the Clave. 

That was that. 

And the sooner he accepted that, the better…

“Alec?” Isabelle’s voice broke into his thoughts. “Are you okay? You look…conflicted.” 

He realized both Jace and Isabelle were scrutinizing him.

Alec looked at his sister, seeing the energy roll off her in waves and the sparkle in her eye as she talked about the night she had had. 

She was so happy, so in love with life.

He wanted that – suddenly so very badly.

Suddenly he had an epiphany.

He was sick of being the one who was always in during curfew. 

To be the one who everyone expected to follow the rules. Here were Isabelle and Jace, having fun, going out, and he would always stay in. 

And for what reason? 

Right now, he could no longer think of a good one.

“Nothing, I’m fine,” he said, smiling, shaking his head. 

Isabelle continued to look at him, the expression on her face indicating that she totally did not believe him one bit.

“However, he added, “I think I should start to live a little. I’m coming with you guys out to Pandemonium next time.” 

He grinned a lopsided grin as he finished his sentence. 

And suddenly his arms were full of an excited, laughing Isabelle.

“By the Angel!” Isabelle breathed. “I have been waiting so long to hear you say that! Time to get you a man!”

Alec stiffened, loosening his hold on Isabelle. He looked at her. 

Isabelle smiled. “C’mon, you don’t remember you confiding in me when we were twelve?” she asked gently. "Because you did. And yes, initially I was surprised. But I have always supported you, and I'd wanted you to find your happiness one day."

Alec, who had been holding his breath, exhaled slowly. "Yea," he said. "I did tell you. But --"

Alec froze again – _By the Angel…Jace…_

Wide-eyed, he looked frantically behind Isabelle to Jace – who was looking at him.

“Why didn't you ever tell me?” Jace asked. “I"m your parabatai -- you are and will always be my brother, and this is the least of something that I would judge you for. I mean, you never went out with any girls as far as I remember…and sometimes you would just look really preoccupied and sad, but I did not know why. But if this was the reason, I don’t know why you just never told either of us sooner. I mean, we are family, and we are here to support you.”

Alec swallowed hard, past the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. _This was all he ever wanted, to be accepted..._

“I appreciate it, you guys. I love you,” he whispered, tears coming into his eyes.

Everyone came together for a warm, giant hug.


	3. Alright, Buddy, Time to Ante Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is here. Alec promised that after the next battle he would go clubbing with his siblings. He tries to get out of it, but to no avail
> 
> Now he's stuck with it. Isabelle takes on the _challenge_ of making Alec presentable with delightful fervor..

_5 days later_

Jace, Isabelle, and Alec, tired, dirty with ichor but happy, marched victoriously up the steps of the Institute.

“That was some fine work there, Alec, nailing those 4 in a row,” Jace said, clapping him on the back. Alec turned and squinted at him.

“Did you just get more ichor on me?” he asked suspiciously. 

Jace laughed. “Seriously?” he asked. He suddenly stopped to yawn.

“Hey!” Isabelle protested. “No yawning! We are partying tonight! Right, Alec?”

She looked pointedly at her brother. 

“Er…I am?”

Alec had completely forgotten what he had said earlier in the week. 

But it started to come back to him. 

That’s right, he had asked to go with them the next time. 

His eyes widened, and his heart sped up nervously.

_He hadn’t realized it’d be this soon!_

“Is it already that time?” he asked weakly. Isabelle looked at him indignantly.

“You promised, Alec! Jace was there too! You can’t back down now!” Isabelle whined.

“Jace,” Alec pleaded, giving Jace an imploring look. 

Jace crossed his arms at his chest. 

“Nuh uh,” he said, “You did say you were coming. Besides what else do you have to do tonight…read a book?”

Alec’s mouth was about to open to say something, but then he suddenly had nothing to say about it.

He knew he was defeated.

“Uh, alright,” he muttered. Both Isabelle and Jace whooped.

“But I get the shower first, because I’m absolutely filthy.” he said, taking the steps two at a time, running through the double door entrance, and into the Institute.

………

“Stop it, Izzy!” Alec protested as Isabelle tugged a brush through his hair. “I never usually do stuff like this.”

A hour or two following Alec’s shower – which was badly needed due to how icky demon slaying had ended up being, Alec became painfully aware of how time-consuming and annoying club prepping was. 

Ugh, he thought. Well this was probably why he usually turned them down! He was totally not into this type of stuff. 

_Never would be, either!_

“Well, that’s because you don’t bother with anything,” Isabelle retorted. “And its fine to just roll out of bed, jump into the same black clothes you usually do in order to go out on a mission, but you are going to Pandemonium tonight! Now stay still, or else this is just going to hurt more!”

Sighing, Alec stopped moving, wincing here and there as Isabelle tugged the brush through his semi-tangled hair. 

“There!” she exclaimed. “Now it looks a lot better. I’m going to gel that up a bit once we get you dressed. Do you have any sort of outfit that’s passable for a night out?”

“Uh, I’m not sure,” Alec said. “All I wear is black..”

“Ugh! You’re hopeless, big brother!” Isabelle said, exasperated, as she walked over to his closet and started rummaging through it. 

A moment later, she pulled out a navy button down. “When did you get this?” she asked, holding it up.

“I don’t remember, I think someone gave that to me,” he mumbled. 

He squinted to take a better look at it. Actually that did look quite nice, he thought. Why hadn’t he worn it before?

“So, I’m thinking this shirt, with some nice pants, and your boots – well it’s not as if you have any other shoes, really – so those will have to do,” Isabelle said. 

She walked over with the navy shirt, black pants, and a nice belt and handed it all to Alec.

“Go change, and then I’m going to do your hair,” she said.

He sighed again. “Yes, Izzy,” he said. He took the clothes and went into the bathroom.

…..

When he walked back out, all dressed, Jace was there standing next to Isabelle. Jace whistled. 

“Hey, you clean up nice, Alec. What happened to you?” Jace asked in all seriousness.

“Har har, very funny,” Alec said sardonically. He came over and plopped down on the bed next to Isabelle. “You said you needed to do my hair?”

Isabelle grinned. “Yes! Let’s go to the mirror over there,” she said, indicating the mirror on top of the dresser.

They both approached the dresser. 

Isabelle reached for the bottle of gel that was there, and squeezed out a copious amount. 

“Look at me,” she said, as she rubbed some gel in between her hands. 

Then her hands slowly approached Alec’s head. 

Alec flinched, edging away from her hands. “Hey –”

“Chill, dude. I’m just styling your hair. Now hold still,” she said. 

She ran her fingers, coated with gel, through his thick hair, manipulating it here and there. 

Jace wrinkled his nose. “Egad, Izzy, you’ve got your work cut out for you,” he said.

Soon, Isabelle finished, and stepped back. “There we go! Why don’t you take a look?” she said. 

“Not a bad job if I do say so myself!” she said.

Alec peered into the mirror. 

Looking back at him was a guy dressed semi-nicely, with a well-styled dark coif, with some bangs pulled down that just barely grazed one large hazel eye, framed with long lashes.

He grinned into the mirror. He didn’t look half bad. 

“Wow, good job, Izzy,” Jace said. “He might even get a drink or two from someone with that look.”

“That’s what I’m hoping!” Isabelle laughed.

Alec rolled his eyes. “You guys,” he said, but his voice was full of affection.


	4. He Liked What He Saw. And Then He Didn't...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is finally at Pandemonium. 
> 
> It starts out promising... But then he doesn't like what he sees.
> 
> His vein throbs...

Club Pandemonium was bustling, with loud music blaring from all corners of the room, with its high tech surround system, and lasers shining down and rotating all over the floor.

It was making Alec dizzy. All he knew was that one minute, he had entered the club with Isabelle and Jace. Isabelle was saying something about trying to find people, while Jace was looking for his usual group of females, or the “book club” as he liked to refer to them. 

The next minute, they were gone.

Alec looked for them in the crowd, getting more confused and disoriented by the second. He was annoyed. Didn’t they promise to stick together once they got into the club? Now Isabelle was probably off, dancing and flirting already, and Jace probably had found some member of his supposed “book club” to chill with. So this left Alec alone -- a situation he had not wanted to be in .

Alec felt extremely out of his element. 

Might as well go to the bar and get a drink, he thought. He walked over to the bar counter and sat on a stool.

The bartender approached him. “How can I help you?” he asked.. 

Alec’s mind blanked for a moment. He rarely drank, so he didn’t know what to say. “Uh –”

“How about an Amaretto Sour to start?” a smooth silky voice said, coming from the side. “Those are usually good mixed drinks to start with, not too strong and with a touch of sweet. That is, if the gentleman doesn’t mind. Actually I’ll have one too.”

“That sounds good,” Alec said. He turned in the direction of the voice. “Thanks –”

And his powers of speech left him, as he found himself facing the owner of that beautiful voice. With the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen, on the face of the most beautiful man he has ever met. 

He made a low voice in the back of his throat, and then he was internally kicking himself for being such an idiot, in front of the man, who seemed to glimmer and shine as brightly as the club’s neon lights which surrounded them. Oddly enough, it seemed like there was something glowing about him, making him seem even more beautiful.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before,” the guy said. “

“I don’t usually frequent clubs,” Alec said, his gaze still transfixed on the guy’s face. 

“ _Shadowhunter,”_ the guy continued in the same smooth tone, gesturing toward the Deflect Rune on Alec’s neck. “Does said Shadowhunter have a name?”

“It’s Alec,” Alec said, half hypnotized, as the guy continued to give him a direct look. It was spellbinding. His almond shaped eyes, set magnificently by thickly drawn kohl and teal eyeshadow, were this amazing brown, which seemed to be flashing gold, in time with the strobe lights which had started flashing about the club floor.

His gaze then went lower, drawn in by the layers of black jeweled necklaces laid against a golden muscular chest, exposed as his shirt was left open nearly to the navel. And his legs and ass were bound by the tightest black pants Alec had ever seen on anyone, girl or guy. They commanded attention, and Alec just could not look away. 

The guy slowly smiled. “See something you like?” he asked, in that same smooth voice, but it had dropped nearly an octave. Now it sounded slightly predatory, but still polite at the same time

How the hell was that even possible?? Alec thought, feeling slightly panicky inside. And then he felt all the blood go south. 

He suddenly found it hard to _breathe._

“Er,” he managed to stutter. 

“Alec,” the guy mused, looking as if he was testing it out in his mind, for whatever, Alec did not know. “Is that short for something? Alexander, perhaps?”

“Yea,” Alec said, still in a daze. “But no one calls me that.” However, the part of his brain which was still working, thought it sounded quite nice coming out of those sensual lips…

“Well, I think I’ll call you Alexander. You fit that name,” the guy said confidently. And at that moment, Alec thought that the guy could call him anything he wanted – just as long as he kept talking to him.

“Here you go,” said the bartender, stepping down two Amaretto Sours.

Both Alec and the man picked up their glasses from the counter.

“To us,” said the shiny man, his eyes never leaving Alec’s face as he raised his glass to him. 

Alec lifted his glass in turn, repeating those words with a shallow breath, mesmerized by those sharp brown eyes which were flashing beautiful gold as they seemed riveted on his face and every move. He felt lightheaded, and a nervous chuckle bubbled up within his throat as they seemed to simultaneously bring the glass to their lips and drank.

The concoction was sweet, and flavorful. “This is good,” Alec said, taking a second sip quickly. “How’d you know?”

The man smiled widely just then, clearly pleased at Alec's reaction. “It’s usually a crowd pleaser, with those who don’t imbibe much,” he said smoothly. “Maybe next time you will join me for a martini –”

“Sorry if I’m interrupting something, but you’re needed for a moment,” a pale man with dark hair and blood red lips suddenly cut in. Vampire, Alec thought. 

“Raphael,” the shiny man said in his musical voice. “This is Alexander.”

Raphael turned to Alec, gave a terse nod, and then his attention was back on the shiny man. He gestured toward the dance floor.

“Ah, right,” the shiny man said.

He turned to Alec. 

“Excuse me,” he said graciously. “Apparently, I’ve got some business to settle at the moment. Please continue to enjoy yourself. Drinks on my tab,” he said, turning to the bartender.

The bartender nodded. 

Raphael gave Alec a brief glance, with slight derision on his face. Alec took care to have a small smile in face, as he did not want to cause trouble. 

Then the vampire’s face changed back to a neutral expression, shrugged, and then walked away with the shiny man. 

As they were walking away, Alec’s sharp Nephilim hearing could pick up their continuing conversation. “… _seriously, papa_? _A Shadowhunter_? Are you just talking to everyone now?! _Sheesh_ ,” a seriously sardonic voice rang shrilly in Alec’s ear.

Egad, Alec thought, wincing. 

Even that vampire’s (Raphael?) voice was annoying -- never mind the way he had initially looked at him. 

Actually he wasn’t completely unfamiliar with that look. Downworlders typically did not trust Shadowhunters, due to the way many typically treated them. Alec was different though. 

He had been in the same classes, learned the same ideologies as everyone else, and he had decided that he was going to judge everyone by their actions, not by history or whatever they were taught. 

He could thank Isabelle a great deal for that, as Isabelle had always been defiantly open and not afraid to tell off their parents and everyone else about their prejudiced and misguided ways.

A commotion had started up in the middle of the floor, and it was progressively getting louder. It was a burly looking individual, appearing to put his hands on a female Seelie. The female looked angry, pushing at the individual. He saw the vampire and the shiny man suddenly in the crowd. They looked determined, their eyes on the couple as they moved through the crowd. 

A flash of black and silver was on the man all of a sudden, and the burly guy was struggling. He could not shake it off. Isabelle! Of course! This stopped even the vampire and shiny man in their tracks as they assessed the situation in front of them. The burly man thrashed around, trying to throw Isabelle off. Then Isabelle lifted one arm slightly, and Alec saw her magical snake whip unravel from her arm and slowly go around the burly man’s neck. 

The man’s hand shot to his throat, gasping. Now Isabelle jumped off. Landing in front of the man, she swiftly put a knee to his groin. 

The man groaned, and then fell onto the floor with a thud. Everyone cheered.

She turned to the Seelie girl, who looked immensely grateful. 

The girl flung her arms around Isabelle, and – kissed her? 

Yea, there it was – full tongue and everything. 

Suddenly it appeared as if the whole floor had stilled, just watching this spectacle. 

Alec’s jaw dropped. 

Oh my, was that why Isabelle was so popular at Pandemonium. 

Girls…as well as guys? Damn Izzy, he thought, his mouth starting to twist up into a grin -- 

Even the shiny man and the vampire had stopped to watch. 

Then Isabelle disengaged from the girl, with stars in her eyes, and she smiled serenely at the girl, who smiled right back. She leaned in to whisper something in her ear. The Seelie girl grinned, and then went toward the bar toward the back.

Now the shiny man had come up to Isabelle, and they were talking. Eh? Alec thought. 

Isabelle knew this guy? Boy, she knew everyone, didn’t she, he thought. 

Then the guy smiled, and then they were dancing. 

Oh, Alec thought, watching them dance. So the guy did know Isabelle. Maybe it was even the guy Isabelle had met up that other afternoon after the club. 

As he continued to watch them, his stomach grew more queasy by the moment. They were still talking, but they appeared to be dancing closer, their legs slotting between one another, and the guy had his hand on the small of her back. She appeared to lean in closer to him, and his face was thisclose to her cleavage, which was very low with the itty bitty silver top she was wearing tonight.

The guy smiled at her with those intense brown gold eyes that had bestowed that direct look on him just minutes ago.

Something flared within Alec once he saw that. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling, but he didn’t like that one bit.

He just couldn’t stop staring at the two of them though.

Then the guy grabbed Isabelle by the back of her knee, making them dance even closer than before, and Isabelle threw her head back, her hair tossing back, exposing her throat. And Alec winced even more – by the Angel, she was starting to do all of _that_ – _those moves that he had never wanted to witness at length in person – at least not by his sister, anyway_

He turned away, flushing -- but not before he saw the guy, still looking at her intensely, with his body close to hers, suddenly produce a slip of paper inbetween his fingers, and pointed it at her. In response, she took the paper from his fingers, and placed it within her cleavage. 

Of course the guys followed Isabelle’s every move, especially as she reached into her cleavage. 

It made Alec feel sick. And then his heart sank.

 _But then..._ Alec started getting annoyed.

_Really annoyed._

Of all the nights…of ALL of the people whom he had to end up being attracted to, and liking – and it turned out that the guy ended up going for Isabelle. 

Well of course, he would. I mean, look at her! Charisma, good with people and beings of all types, and she could dance and do other things that a guy coulid otherwise only dream to have in their ideal partner –

But shit, did this guy need to be drawn into her universe too??!

 _Did Isabelle have to get all the hot guys,_ _every single time?_ Including this one, the VERY one who had bought him a drink, and flirted with him? 

It was as blatant as day that the guy had been doing that. Flirting with him.

And, no, Alec had never been flirted with. 

Tonight, he had felt _special, wanted, and desired_.

A rush of adrenaline suddenly flooded through his veins, as his eyes narrowed.

The music ended, changing to a slow song, and Isabelle disengaged with the shiny man. 

The shiny man seemed to be heading off the floor. Isabelle blew him a kiss and walked away. The shiny man seemed to be heading into the corridor leading twd the back of the club.

Determined, his jaw set firm, Alec turned to the bartender. “Give me a whiskey on the rocks. Make it a double,” he uttered in a low tone of voice.

The bartender looked surprised. “After that Amaretto sour?” he inquired. “Uh, shouldn’t you have a more transitional type of drink? That’s not beginner’s stuff, kid –”

“I don’t give a shit,” Alec said, gritting his teeth. He needed something to get up to speed, like now. “Just give me what I asked for.”

The bartender still looked doubtful, but poured the concoction into the glass. “Okay, kid but this isn’t like you. Before, you didn’t’ even know what type of drink you wanted…”

Well, that’s because I don’t want to be myself tonight, Alec thought crossly. 

At least not the passive person who let opportunities go by, who stands around while others go get their glory, not the person who let people go by, who lets someone claim the person they want. 

_NO, I don’t want to be that person tonight,_ he thought again.

The bartender handed the glass to Alec. "Anyway, I'd be nursing that if I were you --"

“Thanks,” Alec said abruptly, downing the liquid in one gulp. He winced as the whiskey burned, going down his throat.

Well here goes nothing, then, Alec thought, as he swiped his mouth dry with the back of his hand. He got off the bar stool, and then his long legs propelling him in the direction of his target: _that shiny man._

_Nothing was going to stop him..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 to come soon!


	5. Like a Predator Stalking His Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes after what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting a bit _warm_ in here...

Alec walked down the hallway, looking back and forth for the shiny man. This was where he had gone, right?

He turned left, and then right. He had never been in the back of the club before. It just looked like a maze with doors on each side.

Finally he saw the man, who had just turned the corner. Alec took out his stele and activated his Speed Rune.

Suddenly he was in front of the man, who seemed to flinch in surprise upon seeing him.

“A-Alexander?” the guy whispered. “I was looking for you. I –”

“Yea, well, I saw you looking _somewhere_. But it definitely _wasn’t_ at me. Nice dancing you were doing there. Were you far enough into that cleavage you were practically burrowing your head into?” 

The guy appeared shocked. “No, I was not doing that at all! I would _never_ –”

Alec fixed his glare onto the guy, and the guy fell silent. “But you _were_. _I saw you_. And here I thought we were getting along,” he said in a controlled tone of voice. “Was I just imagining things?”

The guy’s eyes widened. “Uh, n-no. No, you were not imagining things, A-Alexander –”

“And you know, that no one ever calls me Alexander?” Alec continued in that same low tone of voice. “But somehow it sounds so pretty, coming out from your lips.”

Alec stepped closer to the man, his blood now tingling and singing with anticipation. He now felt like the predator in heat, with every step the feelings intensified. 

He didn’t even know what he was doing, or what he was saying, as he felt like something else was in control. 

Part of him almost wanted to laugh hysterically. But the other part – well laughing was the very last thing he wanted to do right now.

He was so close to the man now, he could see his Adam’s apple bob up and down as the guy swallowed hard.

“Alexander,” he whispered, and his brown eyes suddenly dissolved, his eyes now a brilliant gold with slitted pupils.

Alec froze – for all of one second. Then ALL the blood went south to his groin, and he was suddenly unmistakenly hard. And the gold slitted eyes should have made him pause, but shit he was too far gone, and his brain was no longer working. 

“Holy shit,” he whispered, his lips thisclose to the guy. “You are fuckin beautiful.” 

He put his hand on the guys’ cheek, which was now dry and hot at the same time. “I’m going to kiss you now,” Alec said in a low guttural tone of voice – _wow, when was his voice ever this low_? 

“And I’m going to completely make you forget about whoever else you were dancing with tonight, got it?”

The guy started to nod frantically. “Yes, yes, I want that,” the guy stuttered, as Alec advanced forward.

“I – Urf!” 

He couldn’t continue speaking, as Alec had crushed his mouth to his. The guy’s eyes fluttered shut, and Alec heard him moan. 

Fingers entwined themselves in Alec’s hair and they pulled at the scalp slightly as the guy brought his face closer to his. 

Alec moaned into the guy’s mouth, parting his lips. 

And then suddenly tongues were licking into each other’s mouths, at first slowly then more and more frantically.

Bodies pressed against one another more closely, hands sliding down shoulders and down backs until they were both clutching each other’s buttocks, and had started rutting against one another. 

Alec pulled away first, slightly – as he had to take in a breath -- and that’s when he had his first glimpse of the guy’s face again. 

The guy now looked totally bewildered, debauched, with hooded gold eyes, lips as red as blood, parted, with his chest was heaving, his breaths uneven.

God he looked so sexy. His head was slightly thrown back, and his neck was bared. Without thinking, Alec leaned in, placing his lips on that supple looking skin. 

Experimentally he kissed and licked the skin a few times. He felt the guy shudder and emit a small moan.

Hmm, interesting, Alec thought, smiling. He hummed as he started licking longer stripes along the guy’s neck, and then stopped and sucked on it once.

The guy’s moaning seemed to increase.

Oh my, Alec thought, as the lovely sound hit his groin yet again. He moaned himself, and rutted against the guy. The guy seemed to freeze for a moment, and then he leaned in closer to Alec.

“Please, whatever you were doing to my neck. Please continue,” he whispered in that beautiful voice of his.

Ooh, Alec liked that….a LOT. 

“Well, since you asked so prettily,” Alec growled softly in his ear. 

He leaned in and started sucking on the guy’s neck in earnest. The guy moaned even louder now, his head thrown back, and his arms tightened against Alec’s torso, and now he was full on rutting against Alec’s hardness, which was threatening to bust out of his pants with how hard he was getting.

By the Angel, Alec thought faintly, as he started to rut against the guy again too, hearing his moans as he sucked at his neck. He felt the guy’s hands clutch at his ass more tightly, causing Alec to moan. 

He found himself wanting to get much closer to the guy as well, clutching him and pressing his body to his.

“Ahem,” a too familiar sardonic voice said.

Both men jumped apart, flustered at being found in the situation they were in.

Alec’s brain was not registering what was happening, but that it was that very vampire that had interrupted them at the bar. 

_Raphael._

“It’s you again?” Alec’s new liquid courage spoke out rather brazenly, despite himself.

Raphael turned his blood red eyes onto Alec, looking at him with a mixture of semi-amusement and incredulity.

“Really?” he said, as if appalled at Alec’s audacity. 

He shook his head.

Raphael turned to the shiny man, who wasn’t faring too well either.

His eyes were still gold, and he was still breathing slightly erratically, his shirt and hair all mussed up.

“Honestly _, this_ is the company you choose to keep? Magnus, _idiota_ …I thought you said you would never get involved with a Shadowhunter, Magnus –”

 _Wait –_ Alec’s brain finally registered who was in front of him.

“Magnus?” Alec stated dumbly. “ _You’re_ Magnus Bane? The High Warlock of Brooklyn?” 

Alec’s brain, muddled with alcohol just could not reconcile this right now – _for the life of him._

So… the guy who was _flirting_ with him…who was _essentially_ nearly humping his sister on the dance floor…and who he, beyond all reason, had _chased_ down and was _dry humping_ against the freaking wall – _was the freaking High Warlock of Brooklyn_?

He managed to focus his gaze enough to look at Magnus. “You never told me who you were,” Alec said, almost accusingly.

Magnus looked at Alec blankly.

“You never gave me a chance to introduce myself,” he said slowly. “If I recall correctly, _you_ were the one who accosted me in this very hallway, and accused me of leading you on, while at the same time, trying to pick up your sister and trying to look down her shirt, which by the way I was not –”

Suddenly loud laughter erupted next to them.

They whirled to see Raphael -- who was now red in his face, laughing with tears coming out from his eyes. 

He turned to Alec. “You were accusing Magnus of hitting on Isabelle Lightwood?” he gasped. “They are practically brother and sister in terms of that –trust them they are NOT interested in one another that way!”

“Don’t tell me you got jealous,” Raphael continued, looking at Alec. 

Alec felt the blood leave his face, and he stilled. 

“Oh crap, he DID get jealous!” he said, wide-eyed in wonder. “Damn ---”

He turned to Magnus.

“Well, _papa_ ,” he said softly. “At least you’ve got a sure thing, this time – this one definitely likes you. I’m glad for you.” 

He then hugged Magnus, who still looked a bit shellshocked by the whole thing, but then Magnus hugged Raphael back. 

Raphael then turned for Alec, scowling.

“Listen,” he said, his tone dead serious. “If you hurt him, I’ll be hunting you now and make you wish you never met me.” 

His fangs erupted from his lips and he made sure Alec saw how sharp they were

Alec nodded jerkily.

“Eh, sure,” he muttered. His brain was still woozy but he was starting to come down, in light of all this crazy talk. 

Raphael nodded assent. Then he pivoted and used vamp speed to leave.

Magnus and Alec were now in the hallway alone.

Alec couldn’t look at Magnus at that moment. 

“So,” he hedged, looking at a very interesting spot on the floor by his shoes. “You weren’t trying to get with Izzy?”

“No, Alexander, I wasn’t,” Magnus said.

He reached over to take Alec by the hand, and laced their fingers together. “In fact I gave her my number to give to you,” he said honestly.

Ah, the slip of paper that had appeared on his fingertips while they were dancing – it all made sense now! Alec thought. 

But still…

“You still looked at Izzy’s chest though, when she put the number in her bosom,” Alec protested.

Magnus rolled his eyes. 

“I hate to say this, but seriously, with the types of tops that she wears – isn’t it kinda inevitable that one would end up looking at her chest? I mean, seriously,” he said sardonically. “Like anyone, male or female would be looking. Sheesh. Well objectively she is rather blessed…”

Alec couldn’t help but to crack up. And then he wrinkled his nose at the same time.

“Well, no, I wouldn’t be thinking that because I’m her older brother – so, yuck,” he stated. “But otherwise, yeah, I see what you mean."

The two men shared a laugh. 

Hmm this was really nice, Alec thought. 

Shyly he snuck a look at Magnus, and then down at their entwined hands.

He could feel the warm tingles from their entwined hands start traveling up his arm. 

Slowly they turned to look at one another, and their gazes were transfixed.

“I meant what I said before,” Alec said softly. “You eyes are beyond anything I have ever seen in my life. You are so beautiful…”

Alec reached out with his arm to touch his face with his hand. He traced his jawline tenderly.

Magnus’s gold slitted eyes only glowed even more intensely as he gazed back at Alec.

Next thing they both knew, they were again locked into a tight embrace, mouths crushed against each other, tongues licking and caressing one another and rutting against one another as they moaned into each other’s mouths.

Alec moaned into Magnus's mouth, his hands pulling at Magnus' hair, as Magnus fully rolled his hips forward, their hard erections rubbing against one another. 

Magnus suddenly pulled his mouth off Alec's, with Alec chasing his lips.

He leaned in, so his lips were right next to Alec's ear.

"Oh, so this is how you want to play, eh?" Magnus whispered in a low seductive voice, his hot breath tickling Alec's ear. Alec felt Magnus take his hand again, entwining their fingers together. 

Then suddenly, Alec was whirled around -- with such strength that it took his breath away. 

Now he was facing the wall, his body crushed against it, by an apparently _really strong_ Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. Who now held his whole weight against him, rutting and rolling his hips against his back, his hand still entwined with his.

"Any objections?" Magnus's hot breath still tickling the sensitive skin on his ear and neck. Alec felt Magnus's hand firmly cup and caress the front of the bulge in front of his pants. A filthy moan escaped Alec's lips. _He felt so faint -- and so aroused._

"None, whatsoever," he breathed, as the wind rushed through his ears. He just wanted _more_ of this amazing man.

"That's a good Shadowhunter," he heard Magnus whisper. "I know a place a bit more private... _._ " 

Magnus stepped away, taking his hand and urging him further down the hallway. _Alec didn't have the will to resist._..


	6. The Back Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their attraction established with one another, Magnus leads Alec to the back office of Pandemonium...

Alec was only faintly aware of where he was going as Magnus pulled him through hallways, going this way and that --- they just seemed to go on _forever._

Where was this High Warlock taking him? 

And why wasn’t he afraid of him? _He barely even knew him._

But...why did he feel like he could trust him? He had no answers to any of this…

_Somehow, he felt like the decisions had already been made for him…_

All he was aware of was the warlock’s warm hand in his, which was actually pretty toasty by now – was that his magic doing that? 

Anyway, between their laced fingers, there just seemed to be this incredibly buzzing sensation that was sending tingles to his spine, and his groin….

 _Ugh._ That totally needed to be taken care of– and soon. His pants were so damn tight now and it was slightly uncomfortable.

It was hard to even walk, lest being _pulled_ along a hallway that was never-ending…

Well, actually now it seemed like they were arriving s _omewhere_. 

This somewhere had a bit of a gathering….Five or six scantily clad Downworlders – female and male fae, werewolves who were flashing green eyes out of impatience, even a Mundane (?) – were chilling along both walls. _All out of his league._

Alec felt so woefully inadequate all of a sudden.

Not to mention, now all their eyes were on them. 

Or, more specifically, _Magnus_.

 _“Magnussssss_ ,” the female werewolf closest to them whined. She was wearing a dress with a cleavage cut to her waist, with her breasts about to pop out.

“You promised that it was my turn tonight," she continued to whine. "I don’t mind if you invite someone else with us though. I know how much you like that... Anyway what took you so long? And why are you with _this_ one?” 

She wrinkled her nose as she glared at Alec condescendingly.

“You seem lost, Nephilim. Shouldn’t you be elsewhere?” she asked haughtily. 

Simultaneously, her hand reached out to trace Magnus’s jawline. Then her thumb brushed fully across his pouty lips, with her index finger pushing slightly into the warlock’s mouth, her eyes never leaving his face.

 _What?_ Did this happen _every night for_ Magnus?

Alec felt a flare of jealousy surge through him. 

_Get lost, lady_ , he thought, narrowing his eyes.

He wound his fingers around Magnus’s a bit more tightly -- _possessively_. 

Magnus seemed to flinch slightly at that, but then squeezed his hand just as tightly in turn. 

Alec felt reassured from that.

Magnus turned to the female werewolf, whose lascivious gaze roved down his body, from his low cut shirt to his super-tight pants. 

He turned his head aside, wrenching his mouth away from her probing finger. 

“Yea, sorry, not tonight – tonight is _private. With him,”_ he said, fixing her with a direct gaze. 

She gave him an angry look, then looked at Alec again. She sniffed.

“You’d normally go crazy when I put my finger in your mouth like that. Anyway, he _looks_ like a blast,” she said in a sardonic tone of voice, rolling her eyes. “ _Whateve_ r, your loss. At least with me, you’re guaranteed a good time...” 

She held her head high as she walked off.

Magnus turned to address the rest. “Back office is closed for tonight, enjoy the rest of the night,” he said airily. Groans and expletives followed those walking back out to the clubbing area.

Alec watched everyone walk away dejectedly. 

“Were they all waiting for you?” he asked in wonder.

Magnus at least had the decency to flush. 

“It’s not something I’m proud of,” he admitted. “Well, at least not today, anyway.” 

He looked down. “What you must think of me,” he murmured. 

Alec looked askance at the warlock. Was he imagining a touch of embarrassment? Sadness?

He squeezed his hand again, and the warlock looked up at him, gold cat eyes blazing. But now the warlock looked different. He looked -- _vulnerable._

“I don’t think anything,” Alec said honestly. “I want to be here with you, that’s it.”

Magnus just looked at Alec, with an unreadable gaze in those spellbinding cat eyes. Alec couldn’t help staring back, mesmerized.

Suddenly he was flung against the door of the office, and Magnus’s body and mouth were crushed against his, his hands entwined in the thick dark locks at the nape of his neck, his long elegant ringed fingers steadily creeping upwards. 

_Angel, the rings and the fingers felt so good against his scalp…_

Alec moaned.

Magnus then broke off the kiss, his arms still around him. He looked at him intently. “There’s something different about you,” he said softly.

“Oh?” Alec said. That was a confusing statement. “Is there? I don’t really think so. I mean, I’m just being myself –”

“Well, there you go. That’s exactly what it is,” Magnus said. “That’s all you need to do.” 

He leaned in to kiss him again. 

“So, shall we?” He gestured to the door, flicking the door open with a wisp of blue magic. “Come on,” he said, taking Alec by the hand and walking in.

The office was spacious, with a desk on one end, a huge velvet convertible couch, and several sections on the wall, adorned with hooks. Various sex toys and objects, some of which were for BDSM play, hung on them. 

Alec recognized some of the objects on the wall, thanks to the Internet. And of course Isabelle, who was much more daring with all of this.

Alec had seen some of the more familiar things before, and then some of the less common things whenever Isabelle would pull them up on her phone – such as variations of handcuffs, leather chokers, chains, nipple clamps, restraints, scarfs, cock rings, dildos, butt plugs and other things. 

On the far end, there was even a whip and what looked like a rope-on hanging on the wall. And then a wall where seemed to be four restraints on a wall. Two on the top, two on the bottom, equally spread apart.

Alec wasn’t sure what that was for, but he figured that was probably something he would _not_ be trying tonight….

“Well, this is the back office,” Magnus said. “And as you see, along the walls – it makes this place quite popular…” He trailed off, as Alec grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hard. 

Magnus made a low noise in the back of his mouth, as he parted his lips, and then their tongue slid and caressed against each other. 

Their breaths grew uneven. 

Magnus started walking Alec toward the velvet couch, still kissing one another.

They both fell onto it, Magnus on top of Alec. 

He wound his hands into Alec’s hair again, as his tongue explored his mouth, then his lips and tongue were on Alec’s neck, by his Deflect Rune, caressing, sucking and lightly nipping at the rune. 

By the Angel, Alec thought, his eyes rolling back. That felt so good. 

He moaned as his cock twitched from what Magnus’s mouth was doing to his neck. He hadn’t realized how sensitive his runes were.

He rolled his hips upward, causing Magnus to moan in turn. 

Magnus lifted his mouth from his neck to whisper into Alec’s ear.

“God, this Deflect rune is so sexy on you,” Magnus murmured. “I just want to put marks all around it.” 

He continued sucking at the same area, and more and more sensations caused Alec to buck upwards, moaning more loudly. 

Then Magnus finally pulled away, looking proudly at the spot of the neck that he had been working on. 

“Done,” he announced, smiling. “You look so sexy with my marks on you, Alexander,” he whispered. He rolled to his side, so now he was only lying half on him. 

He looked down at Alec.

“So, what exactly are you into? Do you usually top? Do you bottom? Are you a dom or sub? Are you into kink? Sensory deprivation? Do you just do the regular stuff? More hardcore like knife play or other things?” Magnus asked curiously, his gold cat eyes looking directly into his, full of lust.

Alec gulped. _Egad..._

Alec’s head swam with all the options. “Uh, I actually have never done anything, actually,” he said finally. 

Magnus stilled, and stared at him. “What do you mean by nothing?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Alec admitted, looking away. 

Ugh he felt so inadequate. Being in this room, with this beautiful man – it was clear that they were worlds apart on many things. 

There were tons of beings out there that knew how to satisfy Magnus. Why would he even settle for someone as inexperienced as him?

_Maybe he should just cut his losses and –_

Suddenly Magnus’s lips were on his, fleetingly, gentle, and sweet. Alec melted into the kiss, his lips caressing his in turn. 

“No need to overthink, Alexander,” Magnus murmured once they parted. “I already knew you were different and special. I can't say i was expecting this situation, but somehow this make it even better.” 

He traced his jawline tenderly with his finger.

“Hmm, perhaps a better question I should be asking you is this: Is there anything you were curious about trying out – that you see up here?“ Magnus asked gently. “I want this to be amazing for you.”

Alec just looked at Magnus. He couldn’t believe how patient he was being with him. 

Was this how one-night stands/casual flings were like? he wondered.

From the stories that he would hear from Isabelle and Jace – it just all seemed really rushed, no one was really thoughtful about things, just letting lust take over – going straight into the main event.

He wondered if he just lucked out tonight. Because Magnus Bane was currently nothing like he had ever expected. 

This guy – so caring and attentive to him -- he could actually see himself _falling_ for. 

_Already._

_And the thought of that just made his head swim…_


	7. Green.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus starts Alec off with something simple, yet effective - as they start to get to know each other better.
> 
> Alec discovers some things about himself during the process...

“So, have you decided?” Magnus’s dulcet voice broke into his wayward thoughts. His gold eyes lingered on Alec with a kind expression directed at him.

Alec inhaled sharply as he realized he had been staring a bit too long into those mesmerizing eyes.

He blinked.

Magnus was waiting for an answer to his question.

Yea, Alec thought ruefully. As if he would know what he liked …

“I don’t know, “Alec said honestly. He shrugged. “I mean, what would be good for someone to try, who wasn’t experienced -- with any of this?”

Magnus looked at him a moment, his gold cat eyes roving down his body lustfully.

“Well, I know what I’d like to do to you if that might help at all,” he said, as a sexy smile slowly crept across his face.

“And what’s that?” Alec asked curiously.

“I want to blindfold you and worship you,” Magnus said in a dulcet voice, looking at him from lowered lashes, while taking his hand and lightly tracing down the center of his chest. “I’d actually blindfold and cuff you – or use scarves if you wish, or even nothing at all – just hold you down by the wrists…Then I would use my tongue and trace all over your body. Then I’d slowly make my way down, tease you until you couldn’t take it anymore… then deep throat you until you come –”

Alec’s cock leapt just from Magnus’s low seductive tone and words. Magnus’s finger, which had steadily crept lower and lower was now near the V line leading toward his groin, making him twitch again.

Magnus grinned. “It seems like you like the idea, huh?” he breathed. His finger traced lower still, until it reached Alec’s bulge, and then he was lightly tracing the shape of Alec’s engorged cock over his pants, slowly increasing pressure the longer he lingered.

Alec flinched wildly at that.

“Angel, don’t stop,” he moaned, his body lurching so hard from arousal. He bit his lip, drawing blood.

“So, Alexander you want to try that? It is actually the simplest, and you wouldn’t need to do a thing,” Magnus purred. “Just lie back, and I’d do all the work…”

“S-Sure thing,” Alec murmured, already partially dizzy with desire from all the buildup since they had been in the room. “But –”

Magnus had already started to walk away, but turned back.

“What were you saying?” he asked.

“Well, maybe I’d be open to other things, after? Maybe?” Alec said shyly, blushing fiercely.

All those others who had been waiting for Magnus – surely he was used to far more exciting things than what they were about to do now.

Surely Alec could allow himself to yield a little bit in terms of that, right?

Magnus’s eyes widened. “Wow, seems like I picked the right person tonight,” he murmured, sucking in his teeth.

Damn that was fucking hot.

But...

“You are so going to be the death of me, Alexander…” Magnus murmured, shaking his head. He cleared his throat. “But one thing at a time, okay? And we would need to talk before anything further happens. But we can revisit that later. Anyway, let me get these things first...”

He turned to walk to the desk, taking out an eye mask and a large scarf. Then he came back.

Alec’s eyes followed Magnus’s every move.

Magnus then got on the couch, and back on top of Alec until he was straddling him.

Just feeling their erections press against one another was driving Alec crazy. It felt so good…

Magnus leaned forward until his lips were close to Alec’s. He started talking. “So, we need to talk about consent. In any of these situations, and it doesn’t matter who initiated what – you don’t owe me anything if at any moment you feel uncomfortable. You just need to tell me. Please.”

His eyes blazed with intensity as he took his hand and moved a lock of dark hair off Alec’s forehead. Oh so tenderly, it made Alec shiver.

Alec managed to nod, unable to look away.

“Okay,” he said, licking his lips. “Um, thank you for that.”

Magnus smiled. Then he continued on.

“There is a system that some use, like traffic stops – Red, Yellow, Green. Red is Stop, Yellow is Wait, and Green is Go, or full steam ahead. At any point, you are supposed to let me know what you are comfortable, not comfortable with, or you just want to wait on it. Okay?” Magnus asked, as he slowly blew a stream of breath over Alec’s lips.

“Uh huh, I get it,” Alec murmured, shuddering from that slight sensation.

“So, is this a go?” Magnus asked softly. “Are you okay with removing your shirt and then being blindfolded?.”

“Yes – I mean, Green,” Alec said.

He sat up quickly, his hands going to the top button of his collared shirt. Suddenly there were long elegant fingers at his collar. He looked up, finding Magnus gazing at him intently.

He was powerless to move.

“Allow me?” Magnus asked softly. Alec nodded. Magnus’s fingers went to the top of his shirt, starting to unbutton it. Magnus then leaned in, his lips and tongue back on his Deflect Rune, doing some very delicious things to the raised part of the rune on his skin.

Alec threw his head back, taking a deep breath, his eyes hooded, and giving in to the sensations.

“You can do whatever you want, your undressing me is turning me on so much,” Alec whispered.

“Just you wait, this is only the beginning,” Magnus murmured, starting on the next button, his mouth still on his neck, lips lightly caressing and sucking. “Just close your eyes and lie back.”

Alec did as he was told.

Soon Magnus had gotten Alec’s shirt off, but he hadn’t been able to resist running his hands through the smattering of chest hair on those very muscular pecs. Alec couldn’t keep from emitting a soft moan.

“Mmm, nice,” Magnus murmured.

“So,” he breathed, as he leaned in close to Alec’s face again. “Would you rather be tied up, or just held down at the wrists?”

“Errr,” Alec said, stuttering. “I’m not sure –”

“Hm, maybe for the first time, just being held down is fine,” Magnus mused. “There is just one simple rule I have, though. You aren’t allowed to touch…”

“What? Really?” Alec asked, surprised. How could anyone refrain from touching – especially if the person was someone as hot as the High Warlock of Brooklyn?

“Well, that’s why some prefer to be tied up. It would be way too tempting to touch,” Magnus said.

“Hmm, okay then,” Alec said. “I guess, tie me up then. Let’s do the scarves.”

Magnus smiled. “Lift your arms over your head,” he said.

After Alec did so, Magnus produced a royal blue silk scarf and tied Alec’s wrists together. “Is that too tight?” he asked.

Alec shook his head. “It feels fine.” He tried to move his wrists and hands. Nope he could not move them at all.

“Now what?” he asked curiously.

“The blindfold,” Magnus said. He produced a royal blue eye mask and placed it upon Alec’s eyes, looping it over Alec’s ears so it would stay in place. “There, now you can’t see anything…”

Alec really couldn’t see anything. But he suddenly could feel warm breath at his left ear. Then a hot, wet tongue tracing the outer, then inner part of his ear. His body lurched. He had not been expecting that!

“Everything alright, Alexander?” he heard Magnus purr into his ear. Angel, Alec thought, that voice was going to kill him – it was so sexy…

“Oh, I’m good. Green,” Alec said, exhaling noisily.

“Great,” he heard Magnus say. “Just relax.” Alec took deep breaths as he settled into the velvet couch – which was really nice by the way – there weren’t any velvet couches at the Institute. This was beyond luxurious…

“Okay, I’m going to kiss you now, Alexander,” Magnus murmured, and Alec felt Magnus’s weight on his torso once again. A nice weight, he noted, his cock twitching. Then Magnus’s lips were on his, and his tongue probing into his mouth. Alec arched his back, returning the kiss.

Whoa this was really hot…He couldn’t see Magnus, but all his other senses were on fire.

He gasped.

Magnus broke off the kiss, a giggle escaping his lips. “So sorry,” he said, breathing hard. “That was just…really cute. Lilith, you are so cute.”

“I don’t want to be cute,” Alec said, pouting. He wrinkled his nose. But part of him was also feeling warm at Magnus’s praise of him, for some reason.

“Trust me, it’s great,” Magnus said softly. He hummed. “I want to ask you something else now. Can I touch you? Just above the waist, of course –”

“Yea. Green,” Alec breathed.

Just thinking about Magnus’s hands on him, without his being able to see where they were going – it was doing things to him…

He suddenly felt Magnus’s fingers and the coldness of his rings brushing against the lower part of his torso, as his fingers appeared to be gliding up and down his side. Then Alec felt Magnus’s palms flat against his skin, which felt hot and cold all at once, and slowly moving upward, as if he was trying to map as much of his skin as he could. He stopped short of his chest.

Magnus’s lips were against his skin, close to his chest. Soft, hot lips caressing his skin, then the tongue tracing in circles, as the hands were inching…closer…closer… He then felt his fingers surround his nipple – making him jump.

OH, so not expecting that! he thought, his eyes widening.

“Hmm,” Magnus said, and Alec could sense him smiling, “Yea, not everyone knows that’s a really sensitive area. How are you with this?” Fingers were starting to lightly touch and caress the area around the nub, then it was being rolled deftly between fingers. and HOLY HELL -- .

It was sending sensations through Alec that he didn’t think he had.

“G-Green,” Alec moaned, arching his back. “Definitely green.”

“Hmm, then maybe you won’t mind this, then,” Magnus murmured.

Warm lips firmly closed around his right nipple as fingers played with the left. And there was teeth, lightly scraping...

Alec's eyes flew open behind the blindfold.

"OH MY GOD," he whispered loudly, as an electric jolt shot though his body.

If his arms had not been bound, he would have clutched at Magnus's torso. Instead, his body just pitched upward, and he felt Magnus's lips freeze where they were, his hand steadying Alec's body. Then he felt Magnus shudder, along with his erection pressing against his.

"Goddamn, you are just delicious, aren't you?" Magnus murmured as he lifted his lips from Alec's chest.

Alec again felt warmed by Magnus’s praise. It felt so good.

“Mmmm,” he murmured. “I love it when you say that. Kiss me?”

Then warm lips were on his again. Alec gasped into Magnus’ mouth, lifting his chin and thrusting his tongue in into his mouth with renewed ferocity.

Come to think of it, these were actually very odd feelings for him, these feelings of warmth at being praised. He didn’t recall ever being praised like this, on the day to day while at the Institute. It was always Jace who received praise from the Head of the Institute, or their parents, never him.

Since he was the oldest, everyone always seemed to expect so much out of him, as opposed to Isabelle and Jace – and he would mostly get reprimands. Jace on the other hand, he just breezed through, even if he occasionally made mistakes.

For Alec, he couldn’t even imagine having life that easy.

But here was Magnus, focusing on him -- telling him he liked what he was doing.

Alec could totally get used to this.

Magnus let out a soft gasp as Alec deepened the kiss of his own accord. Ringed fingers entwined themselves into Alec’s hair, pulling slightly, and then a bit more roughly. Alec moaned.

Magnus shifted so his whole body was pressed against Alec’s as they continued kissing passionately, his hand now lightly sliding down his side – ever so slowly, reaching the top of the waistband of his pants. Feeling a new sense of urgency, Alec wriggled around, even managing to wrap his long legs around Magnus’s body.

“Mhmm, “Magnus moaned, before lifting his mouth from Alec’s.

He was obviously panting heavily.

Alec would bet anything that his gold eyes were blazing fiercely. He fervently wished to see them. A slight whine escaped from his lips.

“What is it?” Magnus whispered.

“Are your eyes out?” Alec whispered.

Magnus appeared to still. “Does that please you?” he asked.

“Yes, very much,” Alec whispered.

“Oh yea,” Magnus said in a seductive tone of voice. “They’ve been out from the beginning. You don’t know how amazing it is when your body reacts to what I’m doing and the pretty noises you make. I am so turned on by you, my darling.” Alec felt his hand move around the waistband again, before moving toward the front. Alec wriggled around, wrapping his legs even tighter around Magnus.

He heard Magnus huff slightly. “Is that a Green, Alexander?” Magnus teased in a husky tone of voice. “By the way, you seemed to like it when I said that. A lot.”.

Oof, that voice… “Oh yea,” Alec growled softly. “Green. To all of it.”

He heard Magnus’s sharp intake of breath.

“Okay then,” Magnus said huskily as he got up and moved his fingers to the front of Alec’s pants and undid the clasp.

Alec tried to keep his breathing even as Magnus worked down the zipper on his pants and slid both his underwear and pants over his hips then down his legs. His cock sprung free and erect. The sudden cool air hitting his now bared skin was almost a shock to his senses. A warm hand unexpectedly cupped the back of his left thigh, bringing his knee and leg up. Alec shuddered at the touch.

Then he felt Magnus’s body shift as it came closer to him, and he could feel Magnus’s warm breath – and hear his ragged breaths, somewhere around the lower part of his body.

For a moment, nothing seemed to be happening. Where was Magnus right now? Alec wondered. Or rather, where did Alec want him to be?

The anticipation of something – anything – happening right about now in that region, whether it was going to be by mouth, tongue or hands, excited Alec so much that his cock twitched. HARD.

“You are so beautiful,” he heard Magnus whisper all of a sudden.

His warm breath tickled his inner thigh –

OH GOD THAT’S WHERE HE WAS?! – FUUUCKKK

Overcome with the sensations and the thought of Magnus’s face being right there – Alec bucked upwards, his eyes rolling back. He inhaled sharply as precum pooled at his tip.

“Ohh,” Magnus purred in a low, gravelly tone of voice. “Well, well, well…what do we have here?”

“Please,” Alec uttered, almost inaudibly.

“What was that?” Magnus asked, with a slight tinge of teasing to his voice. “What would you like me to do, Alexander?”

His breath continued to tickle Alec’s skin, and it was driving Alec absolutely insane.

“G-Green, Magnus. Please,” Alec huffed. He wriggled around a bit, aroused as hell, needing some kind of touch of friction – where was Magnus’s hand, or even mouth, and where was his body right now, he needed it --- badly…ugh he hated it right now that he couldn’t see anything…

Suddenly fingers wrapped around his swollen cock, starting to pump it up and down, around with a warm wet swipe around his engorged head – Magnus was using his tongue to do that. Then he felt that same tongue dig into the slit.

“HOLY SHIT,” Alec whispered, his body bucking again from the sensations, his eyes flying open in shock. It was still so odd to him to open his eyes to complete darkness due to the blindfold.

“That’s right,” he heard Magnus whisper, ”Don’t hold back. Make those pretty sounds for me, Alexander…”

A warm wet seal surrounded his engorged head, with the tongue licking around the underside of the head, making Alec roll his eyes back with pleasure. He let out a filthy moan.

“Yea, that’s it,” he heard Magnus murmur in approval.

Magnus’s mouth was around his cock, and Magnus was bobbing up and down on it, varying tightness, sometimes doing a twist – to which Alec had no idea what the hell that was but shit his body just lurched from that, and he yelled out when Magnus swallowed him to the root – not once, or twice, but three times in a row. He couldn’t even grab onto any part of Magnus or do anything since his hands were bound, and soon he felt a warm feeling in his gut, slowly getting more and more urgent.

“Angel, holy –" Alec gasped, starting to buck even more furiously now into Magnus’s mouth, as he continued to deep throat him. He was so, so very close…

“Humm?” he heard Magnus ask, while in the middle of deep throating him.

“I-I’m close. So, so, so good, sooooo good,” Alec started babbling.

There was a brief hesitation, and then Magnus’s mouth formed a tight seal around his cock again, and the deep throat seemed to increase in speed. Then Alec was bucking out of rhythm, babbling, “Holy, holy, holy. OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH ---” as he climaxed into Magnus’s throat.

His eyes rolled back, and Alec felt overwhelmed by all the sensations flowing through him, faintly aware that he was breathing deeply and erratically.

His whole body went limp as he sunk further into the velvet couch.

“Holy shit,” he murmured.

There was silence for the next few seconds.

“Wow, just look at you. You look amazing, darling,” Magnus breathed. “You are a vision. So beautiful.”

Alec was still feeling a bit lightheaded. “W-wow,” he whispered. “T-That was…unreal.”

“How are you feeling, darling?” Magnus asked.

“Mmm,” Alec said, sighing. “Like I don’t want to get up just yet…”

“Wonderful,” Magnus said, clucking his tongue.

There was something very freeing about just lying on the couch, totally bare, and completely relaxed. Alec couldn’t recall the last time he had allowed himself to just let go like this.

He loved it.

Suddenly there were warm lips on his – an impossibly tender kiss. Alec tilted his chin to return the kiss. As he did so, he felt the scarves being removed. The blindfold followed shortly after.

He could see again and move. He stared directly into the blazing gold cat eyes of Magnus Bane. His lover. Who took such good care of him during that whole session.

He was so beyond amazing. His heart swelled with happiness.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“No, thank you, Shadowhunter,” Magnus whispered gallantly.

He cupped Alec’s face in both hands and just gazed at him with affection.

“So, might you be interested in doing this again, you think?” he asked softlly.

“Same time, next week?” Alec volunteered.

Magnus’s smile was blinding. “Sounds like a plan,” Magnus agreed.

As Magnus’s lips lowered toward his again, Alec reached up with his hands to entwine his fingers into Magnus’s dark hair to bring him closer to him.

Yes. It was a great plan, indeed…


	8. Feathers and Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec decides to meet up with Magnus again. 
> 
> More experimentation with sensations and Alec gets a lesson in restraint -- which is then aptly rewarded in kind...

“Another day, another mission,” Jace exclaimed, as he, Alec, and Isabelle tumbled into the hallways, breathing hard yet with triumphant looks on their faces. 

“Yea, it was really something today, those Ravener demons are ridiculous,” Isabelle said. She smirked as she looked at her snake whip fondly, coiled against her wrist. “Nothing that we couldn’t handle today…”

“Seriously the workout, ” Alec said distractedly, as his mind started going elsewhere. 

It had been a week since Pandemonium, where he had met Magnus…and something was seriously itching under his skin today. 

All week he had not been able to get him out of his mind. The things they had done…He felt his cheeks grow warm upon thinking about it – how he had just let himself go…

Suddenly he wanted very much to experience that again. 

Tonight.

“So, heyyy,” Alec said, trying to sound as casual as possible. “Anyone hitting up Pandemonium tonight?”

“It’s tradition,” Jace quipped.

“ _Wait_ ,” Isabelle said slowly, in a voice suggesting she already knew more than what she was letting on. 

Alec groaned inwardly. 

Oh boy, here comes the questioning. His younger sister was just way too predictable like that..

“You’re asking if we are going to Pandemonium – the one who always makes excuses for it? What changed?” she asked incredulously. Then a look flitted over her face, as if in sudden realization. Her eyes brightened as they dilated. “Or shall I say, WHO changed your mind…”

“Er, what’s this? Alec’s got something? Or someone?” Jace asked, suddenly in the conversation. Alec groaned inwardly again.

“No, no, it’s nothing,” Alec demurred. He was sure his cheeks were flaming. “Just…something. Anyway I’m going to take a shower.” He started walking a bit quicker down the hallway. 

“Aww, so cute,” Isabelle teased. “I think Alec likes someone. Well it’s about time, dear brother…”

He could hear Isabelle’s peals of laughter echoing after him. Despite his embarrassment, he found himself smiling. She was happy for him. How could he find fault in that? 

Ugh, this was just all so new to him.

Ah well, Alec thought. One thing at a time. 

Shower first. Other thoughts later.

…..

Awhile later, Alec stepped out of the shower, a towel on his head,and casual clothing --- nearly jumping as he found Isabelle sitting on his bed, giving him a piercing look.

“Uh…” Alec was at a loss. “Did we say to meet here?” he asked hesitantly.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. “Uh, no,” she said, pursuing her lips. “I want details. So dish.”

“Me?” Alec asked incredulously, internally panicking inside. Then he took a deep breath. Isabelle had tried to help him out last week, by giving Magnus his number….

"He was telling me this over the phone a few days ago, but he didn’t give me any details,” Isabelle said, frowning slightly.

“Well, I’m sure you've figured it out by now.” Alec said, sighing as he sat on the bed next to her. “It’s Magnus.” he said.

Isabelle clapped her hands together, squealing. “Oh my god, you cinched the deal! That’s great!” she said happily. “I knew giving him your number was the right way to go. So, did you guys go out on a date?”

Alec started toweling off his hair. “Uh, not really?” he hedged. “Well that night, I kinda…followed him into the hallways…and we kinda made out.” His cheeks were flaming upon making that admission.

Isabelle’s eyes grew round.

“Oh my god,” she breathed. “Alec! I didn’t know you had it in you! That’s amazing! I bet Magnus was thrilled. He likes you so much. He was telling me this over the phone a few days ago, but he didn’t give me any details.”

Er? “He does?” Alec asked, suddenly feeling warm and fuzzy feelings in his heart.

It was so full he thought he might burst. Magnus _liked_ him?

_Magnus liked him._

He was so happy.

“Well anyway,” he said, clearing his throat. “I thought I might meet him up tonight.”

Isabelle’s smile widened. “Aww, he will be so happy to see you!” she exclaimed. “Do you need help with clothing?”

Alec smiled. “No, I actually know what I’m going to wear.” he said. “I might need help with my hair again though.”

“You bet!” Isabelle squealed. “Get dressed, and I will help you with that, okay?” 

Her enthusiasm was contagious, making Alec grin.

“Sure thing,” he said. Waving, she walked out of the room.

Isabelle was so great, Alec thought, his thoughts now on Magnus. He couldn’t stop smiling.

………………………

Alec squinted as he scanned the very lively room, the dance floor crowded with bustling bodies, flashing strobe lights, and the body heat radiating so intensely from all activities; he could feel it from the bar on the edge of the room.

“Heyy, you’re back.” a voice drawled. Alec turned. It was the bartender from last week. “I trust you had a good time last week? Back for more?” he asked lightly. “Should I give you the same as last week?”

“Uh, something lighter.” Alec said, somewhat embarrassed. “That was a bit strong.”

“I’ll say.” the bartender said, laughing. “It’s all good. However, I thought you took that like a champ! Hmm so what do you feel like? Did you like that Amaretto Sour from last time?”

Alec nodded. “Yea, that drink was certainly memorable.” Alec said, half-distractedly, as he turned to scan the crowd. _Yup, that drink was most certainly memorable, in more ways than one_ _._

“I’ll have what he’s having,” an even more familiar musical voice crooned. 

Alec whirled immediately upon hearing that, looking into the warm brown eyes that had imprinted themselves into his heart and soul ever since last week.

Magnus was standing about a foot away from him at the bar.

“Alexander,” the warlock purred. “Ever the surprise. I like that.”

“Thought I’d be spontaneous,” Alec said. “Anyway been busy all week. Sorry I didn't get the chance to text. I really did want to though…”

Magnus smiled. “Yea, Izzy said you were quite busy. No worries though,” he said diffidently, as he came closer to him.

“Actually, what are you doing here, boss?” the bartender asked, surprised, handing Magnus his drink. Shouldn’t you be tending to the krew in the back?” 

Alec’s heart stopped, as his stomach started twisting something awful.

 _Oh, stop,_ his brain thought. _This is Magnus, you didn’t call him all week. How could you expect him to ---_

Magnus waved a hand at him dismissively.

“Oh, I really haven’t been doing much of that this week -- in fact none at all,” he said, shrugging. “Decided I needed a change of scene…” 

Magnus’s eyes suddenly turned gold upon finishing the sentence, his eyes completely on Alec. Alec was unable to turn away, compelled by those eyes, hungry and wanting _._

 _I want you_ , it said.

 _I want you right back,_ Alec thought faintly, desire already pooling in his gut.

The air was charged with electricity, for what seemed like an eternity.

The bartender coughed. 

“Well, then, “he said. “I’m going to tend to some customers at the far end. Enjoy the night, you two.” 

Magnus nodded, without breaking the gaze with Alec.

Finally Alec cleared his throat. “You look amazing, Magnus,” he said softly, taking in Magnus’s gold shirt with low v neck, black pants and layered necklaces. His hair was styled in a quiff with a tuft of blond in the middle, and his eyes done up in gold and black winged eyeliner.

“I gotta say, you are the one that looks divine,” Magnus purred, his eyes roving over Alec’s mulberry button-down with the collar popped up, black pants, and black shoes. Elegant ringed fingers went toward Alec’s face, lightly brushing fingertips along Alec’s hair, which Isabelle had coaxed into waves that tamed his normally wild hair.

Alec shivered from the lightness of Magnus’s touch. “You look incredible, from head to toe,” Magnus declared. “You clean up really well. Did I ever tell you that?”

“Don’t remember,” Alec murmured, feeling a bit lightheaded. “But I love hearing it…”

“Im sure you will be hearing a lot of nice things from me tonight,” Magnus purred. 

Alec felt his cheeks flame up, as he gulped. He was also now unbelievably aroused, just from being so close to Magnus right now.

“Come with me, darling,” Magnus said softly. Magnus held out his hand. Alec took it, lacing his fingers with his. A pleasant jolt shot through his nerves.

_Nope, he was not going to survive tonight…_

…………………………………..

Magnus led Alec back to his office, the hallway clear, and not full of hopefuls like last week.

“You’ weren’t kidding,” Alec said, surprised. “No one’s in the hallways tonight.”

Magnus hedged. “Yea, well, I think I’ve got a decent thing going,” he said. “And I believe I’ve got an eager student. Any objections?”

Magnus’s intense gaze was upon him. 

Alec swallowed hard.

“No, no sir,” he said automatically.

Magnus’s eyes widened, as a small smile played upon his lips.

“My, my, already like that and we aren’t even in the room yet. Hold that thought,” he said, as he leaned in for a lingering kiss.

Alec’s core nearly melted as Magnus’s lips came upon his. Angel, a week without this? How had he managed? Alec responded to his kiss, all soft and warm and tingly.

As they parted, Alec fought to catch his breath _. Shit,_ he thought. “That…was incredible,” he said, his brain not completely functioning. “Thank you...”

Magnus had an amused look in his eyes. “You’re too cute,” he said, chuckling. “I can’t wait to get you inside…” 

Magnus flicked his wrist and the door opened. They walked in together. The room was pristine as usual. Magnus led Alec to the couch. “As you were,” he said. 

Alec sat down on the couch, sinking into the comfortable leather. Magnus sat down next to him.

“Man nothing at the Institute feels as good as this. Feels like an apt reward after a long hard week,” he murmured. He could just fall asleep right here right now actually, that was how comfortable he felt as soon as he had sat down.

“Well, then,” Magnus said, smiling. “We will just need to keep that in mind, won’t we? It will be my job to make sure you are all relaxed and loose tonight. But first I wanted to chat about something. Sit up for a moment?” 

Magnus gestured for Alec to sit up. 

Alec sat up immediately, still relishing how the soft leather felt against him. 

“Yes?” he said. This sounded serious. 

Magnus flicked his wrist, and in his hand was some sort of collar. But it looked like it was made of soft velvet, with gold and silver etchings, and jewels on it. It looked exquisite.

“I don’t know how much you know about what it means to wear someone’s collar,” Magnus said slowly. “It might seem a bit out there for those who don’t know…”

Alec nodded. “What does it mean?” he asked curiously.

Magnus continued. “Well,” he said. “It actually means a lot. When one agrees to wear someone’s collar, it usually means there is implicit trust between the two with regard to what happens or doesn’t happen during the session, and also that you two are exclusive. Of course that second aspect will take some time to get there, as that only occurs once two get to know one another fairly well. But obviously trust comes first, along with getting used to the idea of wearing one.” 

Magnus stopped as he gazed upon Alec’s face. 

“How do you feel about wearing one from now on, during our sessions -- just to get you used to the idea?” he asked. “I understand if you have reservations about it, since we have only just met, but –”

“I don’t mind,” Alec said. “So far, I trust you. Thank you for explaining it to me.”

Magnus nodded in approval, which made Alec feel all warm inside. “Come here, then,” he said softly. Alec leaned in, as Magnus unclasped the collar and placed it around his neck. The soft collar rested nicely against Alec’s skin. It felt like it belonged there. Alec smiled shyly.

“How does it look?” Alec asked.

Magnus smiled. “It looks great. You look amazing wearing my collar,” he said softly. . “I’m glad you were open to trying it…”

He leaned in closer to Alec, as his lips brushed his. Alec let out a soft moan as he opened his mouth slightly, his eyes falling shut. Magnus’s tongue licked into his mouth, and soon tongues were sliding against one another, arms encircling each other’s bodies. Serious tingles shot out from the base of Alec’s spine, heading everywhere. 

Magnus then shifted in his seat, pulling away slightly. Alec chased his lips, his eyes still closed. He opened them quickly, giving Magnus a questioning glance. 

Magnus was grinning. “Are you ready for the agenda today?” he asked coyly.

“Oh, hell yea,” Alec breathed. His heart skipped a beat with anticipation.

Magnus flicked his wrist, and with his magic, and two things appeared in his hand: a gold silk blindfold and a tall feather tickler with black feathers at the end. Alec couldn’t help starting at the feather tickler. The sensations that it would evoke upon his skin ---

The look was not lost upon Magnus. 

“Ah I see you know what the feather is for,” he said, smiling approvingly.

Then he continued. “I have a third thing I wanted to try out for you – if it was within your tolerance level. But it’s very special. So I’ll only bring it out, if you’re good today. But you will have to show me how good you can be. Those are also part of the agenda for today…” Magnus murmured.

“Such as?” Alec asked curiously.

“Today’s going to be a lesson in ultimate restraint -- to be patient, to forgo the need for immediate gratification. In turn, this also gives respect to your partner in heeding their words. So, we are going to work on ‘not touching’ during this whole session, and ‘orgasm denial’. You won’t be able to touch me, or yourself. And you won’t be able to come until I say so…”

Magnus trailed off, looking at Alec’s face carefully. 

“What do you think about all of this?” he asked. “You can tell me.”

Alec had a thoughtful look on his face. 

“Well,” Alec said slowly, “I’ll try my best to uphold that. However, it’s hard to -- since I’m new to all of this, so my body just reacts all over the place.”

“Don’t worry,” Magnus said. “I’ll be gentle. Anyway, if it happens, it happens. This is the first time you are attempting it. So don’t worry about it. Okay? And don’t forget about your colors. Green for go, Yellow for stop, and Red for dead stop. Even if it is for something we have done before. There are no assumptions being made, each time is a new experience with its own boundaries. Okay?”

Magnus was looking directly at Alec, in such an open way, Alec shivered at its intensity. There was nothing to hide…

Alec nodded. 

“Okay. I’m ready,” Alec said eagerly, “Let’s begin…ah I mean, Green.”

Magnus hummed. “Do you want to take your own clothes off…or do you want me to slowly strip it off you?” he asked in a dulcet tone of voice.

Magnus wanted to do that?? _Angel. His cock leapt in his pants._ “If it pleases you to do so,” he answered, his mouth suddenly dry.

Magnus’s eyes brightened. “Very well then,” he purred, smiling wickedly. “May I put the blindfold on you first?”

Alec nodded. “Green,” he said. Magnus brought the blindfold closer to Alec’s face, placing it over his eyes and looping it over his ears, as he tied it in the back. His fingers brushed Alec’s ears and scalp lightly, causing a shiver. 

The blindfold was now on, he could not see a thing…

“I’m going to kiss you as I undress you,” he heard Magnus say. “Okay?”

“Green,” Alec murmured. He trembled upon feeling Magnus’s warm breath tickling his face. His lips were sweetly on his again, this time caressing and nipping playfully Magnus’s warm fingers were dancing along the exposed area of his chest as he started unbuttoning his shirt. Alec shivered with anticipation as the buttons were slowly done one by one. 

Magnus’s lips had now traveled to his ear, nipping and tracing the edge of his earlobe, as his shirt was peeled off of him. Magnus’s hands slid over his shoulders as the shirt fell away, tracing lightly before coming back over his collarbone, and down his chest, where he ran his fingers through his chest hair, placing light pressure over his nipples. Alec gasped as his nipples firmed upon the touch. 

Then his hands were sliding lower, lower -- until they reached the waistband of his pants. 

“Lie down and make yourself comfortable, Alexander,” Magnus murmured, helping Alec to lean back comfortably. As Alec’s head sank into the cushy leather armrest, his whole body sighed. Then tensed slightly as Magnus undid the button of his pants and pulled down the zipper. 

Alec gasped, as his cock leapt in anticipation, sending precome pooling at the tip. His whole body shuddered.

“Well, someone’s excited,” he heard Magnus murmur in approval, sending warmth through Alec’s body. It felt good to hear Magnus say that. Alec sighed, as he took in the sensations of Magnus slowly taking his bottoms off. His cock sprung free as Magnus peeled off his pants from his thighs, and stood up, erect and incredibly sensitive to the sudden stimuli of the cold air. 

Soon Alec was divested of all his clothing. His whole body was relaxed yet nerves tingling in anticipation for --- _something_. He could hear Magnus moving somewhat nearby. 

Suddenly , the lightest of touches, the softest wisps imaginable fluttered along his jawline.

 _Angel,_ Magnus was using the feather tickler! 

He couldn’t even begin to describe the sensations this was giving him.

As Magnus lightly dragged the feather ticklers down his body, every spindle of feather lit up his nerve endings, making him writhe, arch and moan. As he felt the wisps lightly brush his cock, his body involuntarily jerked upwards, precome pooling at the tip.

His cock was so hard right now…and his hands trembled by his sides – he wanted to grab it, stroke it – knowing how _good_ that would feel….but he remembered, that was the agenda for today, he couldn’t touch himself, or come -- not unless Magnus said so. 

_He wanted to be good._

_He wanted to behave._

_Moreover, if Magnus wanted to be the one to make him come –_

_THAT was what he really wanted._

_So, yes, he could be good. Very good…_

And so he did, biting his lip even as the individual spindles of the feather hit his balls and then brushed along his inner thigh, so delicately and gently he jumped from the feel of it. He couldn’t help uttering a moan.

“Sounds are a definite YES, Alexander. I love hearing those from you, ” Magnus’s low musical voice crooned.

And Alec’s spirits went sky high once again at hearing that praise. Again, he marveled at how, as his sight was obscured, that other senses were heightened…and that even though sometimes he was drawn deep, deep into his own thoughts, that Magnus’s lilting, deep voice could completely make him feel at all once _, so safe and desired._

 _Okay,_ he thought. _Maybe he could tough this out…_

“How is everything, darling?” Magnus’s sweet voice crooned, suddenly.

Another surge of warmth went through Alecs’ body. “Green,” he murmured.

“You have been so good for me, darling,” Magnus continued. “I’ll like to introduce something. And touch you at the same time. May I?”

Ah, finally, Magnus was going to _TOUCH_ him! The thought made him flinch, making his already hard cock shoot out some precome slightly. “NNnnth,” Alec moaned simultaneously.

He heard Magnus chuckle affectionately. “Oh my,” he heard Magnus say in a soft tone of voice. “I may need to take care of that first. Can I?”

 _Angel, his mouth on him –_ Alec nodded breathlessly, before uttering, “G-Green.”

He heard some rustling, and then he felt some weight on the couch, and then warm knees slotting in between his – and his breath hitched when he realized it was _BARE!_

_Was Magnus – !! Did he ---!!!_

“Oh, I took off almost all of my clothes, by the way,” he heard Magnus purr in an offhanded, casual way. “I guess I should have warned you about it before. But I really hadn’t thought you’d mind.”

Oh, Alec could totally imagine Magnus smirking now. _So insufferable!_

“So, anyway,” Magnus continued in the same nonchalant tone of voice, “I kept _one_ item on. I’ll let _you_ discover what I kept on in a little bit. So that’s Surprise no.1. Surprise no. 2, I have in my hand, if you are willing to open your mind and trust me. Which we will get into soon. But for now, it looks like I need to take care of you. Is that okay?”

Alec shuddered, as the thought of Magnus naked and atop lit his whole brain up. 

His cock pulsed _\-- HARD. Again. …”_ Green, Magnus, yes, Green to everything _,”_ he murmured.

And now it was excruciating. Because he wanted to touch Magnus. _So badly._ But no, he couldn’t. 

_He was dying right about now…_

Seconds later, a warm hand, and the hot wet seal of Magnus’s mouth was upon the head, with his tongue swirling over and around, dragging deliciously against the surface. 

Alec _jumped_ as Magnus’s tongue dug into the slit of the head. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Alec exhaled dumbly, his brain not functioning at that moment. Magnus’s firm hand, wrapped around his hard cock, was lightly stroking as well, making Alec slightly stressed, as much as he was getting aroused.

Can’t come, can’t come, he chanted in his head, biting his lip even harder.

Magnus’s mouth came off his cock with a soft pop! But his hand was still stroking --

“That feels good, doesn’t it,” he heard Magnus murmur. “You are so good and hard for me…” Something hot and wet – Magnus’ tongue – was now on the underside of his cock by the frenulum, teasing, swirling and licking. It sent shudders throughout Alec’s body. 

Alec nearly levitated off the couch with a deep moan. 

“ _Please_ ,” came out from Alec’s mouth before he realized what he was saying. 

He heard Magnus’s throaty chuckle float in the air. “Patience, my darling,” he murmured. 

“Right. Er, sorry,” Alec whispered, abashed.

He heard Magnus chuckle again, shifting position. Suddenly he felt Magnus lean forward, his weight on him, as delicious as always, and then wispy yet slightly rough edges of fabric rubbing slightly against his abdomen. Magnus was wearing some kind of bottoms.... 

“Magnus,” he breathed, “Are you wearing --?”

“ _A lace thong_?” Magnus breathed, his breath now tickling his ear. “ _Maybe…_ ”

Suddenly Magnus’ weight was fully against him, as Magnus’s hips rolled into him, rubbing his erection, barely covered by the lace fabric of the thong, against his cock. 

The texture rubbing against his cock was so insane, Alec jerked upward involuntarily, precome coming out again. This was so embarrassing if any movement from this insanely sexy warlock was going to cause this! 

“It certainly takes practice, doesn’t it, to restrain oneself,” he continued whispering. It was so maddening, it was driving Alec slowly insane.

“You’re telling me,” Alec said faintly. “Here I am, with an incredibly hot warlock who is beautiful and practically naked and rutting against me, and I can’t even touch him or myself –”

“You’re right, I could rut myself against you, writhe and moan until I come and make a mess of this thong, and you would still not be able to come until I say so…” Magnus murmured.

 _“Angel,”_ Alec muttered, shuddering slightly at the thought of Magnus coming into lace thong tightly wrapped around his cock and perfect ass…

“I know, it’s not easy,” Magnus crooned. “Just a little while longer, alright?”

Alec nodded.

“So….Are you ready to try my Surprise #2? It’ s a sensory tool, like how the feather tickler was – but it’s a completely different sensation. Do you trust me?”

Alec was suddenly again aware of the collar he was wearing. Magnus’s collar. Which you wear as a sign of trust. _Implicit trust…_

He felt a surge of pride. 

“I do trust you,” Alec said simply 

Of course, with the blindfold on, he still couldn’t see anything, lest whatever Magnus was holding. But he knew that Magnus would listen if he asked him to stop.

And so he allowed his body to sag further into the cough in further relaxation. Well, as much as he could relax, with a dastardly handsome warlock on him.

“Just remember your colors, okay? At any time, Green for go, Yellow for wait, and Red for dead stop,” Magnus reminded him.

“Mmm-hmm,” Alec murmured.

“And,” Magnus continued, “Mind if I touch and put my mouth on you more this go-around?”

“Green,” Alec breathed. His nerves were tingling with anticipation.

 _Oh boy,_ he thought, _here it comes…_

“Okay,” he heard Magnus say, “I am going to kiss you now.” 

“Please,” Alec breathed. 

Impossibly sweet lips were placed upon his just then, pulling and nipping at the surface, with hints of tongue just rubbing along -- a whole melodious combination of sensations which sent shivers of warmth throughout Alec’s lips. Alec did his best to follow Magnus’s slow and sensual pace, even as he himself wanted nothing more than to devour and claim Magnus’s whole mouth. 

They kissed and kissed until Alec was dizzy and breathless with passion.

Then when Magnus finally intensified the kiss, while rolling his hips forward, causing their erections to rut together continuously, Alec couldn’t help the filthy moan which escaped his lips. “

“ _M-Magnus_ ,” he breathed. “ _Nnnth…”_

“I’m going to do something now, just bring something lightly to your skin, it’s meant to amplify sensations of touch. If it’s not to your liking, let me know. Otherwise I would love it if you went along with it. Some find it immensely pleasurable…” Magnus murmured into his ear.

How could he deny him? “Let’s see what you’ve got,” Alec said. “Green.”

All at once, Magnus was tracing the outside of his ear canal with his tongue lightly, and then Alec started feeling a series of thin prickly, if not almost sharp, edges to the skin right under his clavicle. Points which would otherwise be sharp, if not applied with the most care and lightness that Magnus was doing. Alec sucked in a breath, as he relished the sensations made by Magnus’s tongue and teeth nibbling along his ear, as these prickly edges seemed to travel lightly down over the hollow of his throat, and then slowly down his chest.

“How does that feel?” Magnus asked softly.

“It’s not bad,” Alec said.

“Do you think you can endure slightly more pressure?” Magnus asked.

“A little more might be okay,” Alec said. “Green.”

Magnus continued to use his tongue to trace a line down his ear to below his jawline, and then nipped and sucked in that area, while the prickles came into closer contact with skin. Now it definitely felt more like they were lightly scratching against skin as it advanced over his chest.

“How is that?” Magnus murmured. Alec felt Magnus lightly blow air over a nipple, and then his mouth covered it as he sucked and bit it, causing Alec to jump.

“It’s different, not bad, but different. What are you using?”” Alec asked.

“It’s called a pinwheel Wartenberg Sensory Wheel,” Magnus explained. “It’s actually a handheld tool made of metal, with sharp edges. It kinda looks like a metal flower, but the petals are sharp edges.”

A sharp, metal flower, got it, Alec thought, trying to picture it. He couldn’t help a giggle, as he attempted to picture it.

“See, when I use it on different areas of your body, there’s different levels of sensitivity,” Magnus continued to explain. Suddenly the wheel was gone, with some sounds of movement within hearing range. 

“Hmm, I’m going to try something,” he heard Magnus say. 

There was a short pause where nothing was happening.

Suddenly Alec felt a wispy sensation lightly trace along the tender underside of his upper arm. He shivered.

“ You like that, don’t you,” Magnus murmured.

“Green,” Alec said. Ah, he had brought back the feather tickler. He sighed as Magnus continued to lightly tease the skin, it was giving him goosebumps – making him extremely sensitive to stimuli. 

The feathers were then removed. The prickly things were back, being run slowly over the sensitive area, where the feathers had been. 

It was almost ticklish – and yet, not. 

In fact, it was kinda – pleasurable. 

Alec shuddered. 

“How’s that?” Magnus asked. 

“Different, but really good. Green,” Alec said, biting his lip.

Suddenly he felt a burst of warmth breath upon the area, eliciting yet a different sensation entirely. The idea of Magnus’s warm mouth near his skin made him tremble. He also felt Magnus press his body closer to his again, his warm skin against his, with his lacy thong clad cock grinding into his cock. And then his hot tongue was tracing the area where the wheel and the feather had been. 

Alec arched his back, trying to get as close to Magnus as possible. His tongue was incredible.

He felt a hand wrap around his cock Alec tensed slightly, and then sighed as the hand started pulling and stroking using a slow, strong rhythm. 

_God that felt so good_. Alec’s breath quickened, and became more shallow as he writhed in pleasure. He could feel that hot tongue leave the underside of his arm, traveling back up along his shoulder, nipping and licking, then back to his face, where it teased the outside of his lips.

Alec found himself chasing the tongue as it did so. A low, musical giggle floated through the air.

“You’re so cute, Alexander,” Magnus murmured. Warm lips finally rested upon his, and that tongue probed into his mouth. Alec wasted no time in using his tongue to latch on his, and they were kissing passionately yet again, Magnus stroking his cock even more fervently, pressing his body into the couch with even more urgency. 

God Alec wanted to pull Magnus to him, to wrap his legs around him and bring him in even more – but right, _no touching._

_How frustrating this was!_

They kissed and kissed, with Magnus stroking his cock, and the other hand lightly touching the rest of his body, even pausing at his nipple to play and pinch it until it was hard. Then the finger traveled lower and lower until it lightly brushed his balls. 

Alec jumped at the sensation. This made Magnus break off the kiss, as he chuckled. “Did you like my finger down there?” he asked softly.

“Green,” Alec whispered.

“How about…here?” The finger was traveling below where it was… and now Alec was really squirming as the sensations got more and more intense. Magnus’s fingertips lightly touched his rim, and goddamn it was insane how sensitive that area was -- Alec’s cock jerked inwardly, and his eyes widened behind the blindfold. He clutched at the couch tightly, his hands almost in fists.

“Hmm,” he heard Magnus say, “I think we may need to revisit that later.” 

He felt Magnus’s face and breath close to his face again, and his tongue started to trace a slow, hot path over the hollow of his throat, then down past his chest and over one nipple, then the other, lightly biting at the nubs – as Alec moaned at the sensation of the teeth scraping both like that. Then his tongue kept traveling over his abs, then groin, and then it was licking the underside of his cock, teasing the frenulum. 

Alec waited for Magnus to create that tight wet seal he usually did with his mouth over the head – but then Magnus got up on his knees.

 _What now?_ Alec thought, confused and missing the warmth provided by Magnus’s proximity and what his tongue had been doing. 

_Come back,_ he thought.

Suddenly a warm mouth, and tongue was licking along his inner thigh. 

_Holy shit,_ Alec thought, bucking at the unexpected pleasure of this. 

Then it felt like the mouth was lifted off the skin. Then there was a slight feeling of scraping along that same area, but it was moving, and different sensations being elicited – _prick, lift, prick, lift, prick –_

Ah, it must be the wheel again – it felt so incredibly along his inner thigh.

Then Alec felt Magnus’s presence get closer as he seemed to lay upon the couch, his breaths came hard and fast against his inner thighs. Then two sensations came almost simultaneously, the hot mouth with tongue tracing along his right thigh, while the sharp, scratchiness of the wheel being moved along, and sometimes dragged along the sensitive area of the skin down there.

Alec couldn’t stop shaking. Overall this was flirting with overstimulation – for him anyway.

So the mouth and the tongue kept teasing, as the wheel was wielded up and down that region – sometimes being dragged, sometimes just moved. Alec kept feeling more chills go down his spine. 

_Excruciating…_

And the sensation kept building and building, and Alec couldn’t stop writhing under Magnus’s ministrations with his mouth and the wheel, it was _insane and amazing and frustrating all at once._ His heart was beating incredibly quickly now, and his breaths were coming fast. He was acutely aware that his cock was standing fully swollen and erect, and he was even feeling slight discomfort from this due to how swollen it was getting right now. Everytime Magnus inadvertently shifted his weight, and brushed against his oversensitive cock, Alec would flinch every time and moan. 

_Oh boy…_

He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. 

But alas he _had_ to…

He inwardly wondered how silly it was that his body was now literally shuddering and flinching with every small sensation that Magnus was causing. He felt his cheeks burn with slight embarrassment, but he swallowed those feelings down, as he involuntarily _flinched_ yet again. 

Magnus had gotten up, and was kneeling in between his legs again.

“So…” Alec suddenly heard Magnus speak again. “I have to say, Alexander. I really, really, really like what I’m seeing right now. Do you feel you deserve to come, now?”

“Whatever pleases you, sir,” Alec murmured. 

“Hmm, I like that answer, a lot,” Magnus said. Alec could imagine the warm, addicting smile on Magnus’s face right now as he looked down upon him. He wished he could see him – his warm gold cat eyes that never failed to arouse him, sending fire deep from within his core. 

He had never met anyone like Magnus Bane before. And even though this was only their second encounter, he had a feeling he would never meet anyone quite like him ever again. 

No one was this beautiful, enchanting, sexy, patient, and experienced, yet still so kind, gentle, willing to teach, and still treat someone like they were something incredibly precious.

This is what he felt like, in the hands of Magnus Bane. 

_He wanted to be with him in every way possible._

“Soo…how did you like it when my finger was down there?” Magnus asked suddenly.

The memory of it jolted Alec, and he shuddered. 

Yes, he wanted that back.

“Ahh, I guess I got my answer,” Magnus said, sounding very amused. “Well, okay them, darling. How about a compromise. Let’s continue along those lines, and you can come when I tell you to. But you will have to come untouched. Do we have a deal?”

He was going to be allowed to come…. _Oh hell yea!_

“Green,” Alec breathed.

“Okay, then,” Magnus said, humming. 

His hands wrapped around Alec’s cock again, stroking up and down gently. Then fingers were lightly tracing over his balls once again, then _down down down_ until they reached the sensitive entrance. Fingertips were then touching and caressing along the outer part of this, and Alec couldn’t help squirming and moving around. He wanted those fingers closer inside. The very idea of them being that close, and yet not reaching inside was slowly driving him mad.

Alec whined.

“Oh?” He heard Magnus chuckle. “Hmm, that’s new. Do you _want_ something, Alexander?” There was a light edge of teasing to his musical voice.

“Please,” Alec said.

“I understand,” Magnus said, humming. “Okay, because you asked so nicely…” 

Alec felt a surge of warmth over his sensitive area, and then realized Magnus had done something to his fingers, because one was suddenly probing a bit into his opening, but it felt warm and nice and slicked up. 

“One first, though. I need to get you used to this, okay, darling?” Magnus asked.

“Green,” Alec said, nodding fervently.

He heard Magnus chuckled once again. “I like your enthusiasm,” he murmured in approval.

A jolt of pleasure shot through Alec, as the praise hit his ears, and he wriggled even more, his desire making him involuntarily move against the finger just inside of his opening.

“Oh, no no no, not quite yet,” Magnus reminded him. “I’m doing all the work right now, okay?” 

Alec immediately stilled. He heard Magnus hum in approval. And then one warm, slicked finger slipped into his entrance. Alec inhaled sharply, as the muscles sought to accommodate the finger. Then it was moving slowly in and out, sliding tightly among the walls clenching against it. Alec’s eyes fell closed as he concentrated on the sensations caused by it.

He couldn’t help moaning.

“Oh, you like that,” Magnus murmured.

“Green,” Alec huffed.

“Ok, let’s see how you would handle two…” Magnus mused, as he withdrew the finger.

 _Two??!_ Alec thought incredulously. 

For an excruciating moment, nothing happened. Alec just lay there, now feeling incredibly vulnerable - not to mention curiously empty now that Magnus’s finger was no longer inside. He felt squirmy and anxious. 

He wriggled uncomfortably.

A laugh floated through the area. “Are you seeking something?” a teasing voice asked.

“Please,” Alec stated, almost in a whine.

“Mmm,” Magnus hummed as if in approval. Next thing Alec knew, there was more fullness and pressure upon his opening as two fingers slid in. Alec hissed upon contact, but then breathed deeply as he felt the digits slide in and stretch out his opening. God, the drag of those fingers against the walls felt sooo good. And Magnus kept up the motions as he dragged those fingers in and out – and getting deeper, deeper, deeper – until they got to a point, and he suddenly twisted those fingers upwards ---and _HOLY SHIT –_

Alec gasped as his whole body lurched as the fingers brushed over a spot, and his eyes rolled back as overwhelming sensations hit him all at once. _“OH!”_ he cried out, as he felt himself come ---

Well, actually he didn't come. But he had ejaculated a small amount, which had ended up on him.

“You definitely liked _that,_ ” he heard Magnus murmur. Next thing he knew, a warm tongue was slowly lapping circles around his cock and his abdomen, cleaning him up. 

“MMM, I love the way you taste, Alexander,” he murmured.

“I love it when you tell me that,” Alec said softly.

“Are you ready for more?” Magnus asked.

“Definitely. _Green_ ,” Alec huffed. 

_“Okayyy then…”_

Suddenly Alec was being filled and stretched out – three fingers – as Magnus maneuvered them in, wrenching them alternately slowly, then more intensely, slightly twisting them with each movement. Alec bit his lip as his body accommodated the stretch, god this was _amazing_ ….and then the slow yet constant drag in and out became so excruciating it was driving Alec crazy. 

Not to mention that Magnus would hit that spot every so often, and he would even black out as his body was starting to behave beyond his control as warmth started coiling in his gut…

 _“Nnnnth, nnnth!”_ Alec moaned, unable to control his impulses or movements right now. He was dizzy with arousal, and the pressure within his gut was getting stronger and stronger…

“ _You can come if you want_ ,” a low seductive voice whispered breathily into his ear. _“Let me hear you make those lovely noises for me…”_

The relentless fingers being dragged in and out, and then insistent lips coming down onto his neck to suck, harder and harder – these all became all too much for Alec, and his body started bucking uncontrollably as the pressure got to be too much –

 _“OH OH ANGEL MAGNUS HOLY OH OH OH –”_ he babbled, his eyes rolling back.

His vision whited out as his body lurched involuntarily, come shooting out all over. He could hear his heartbeat booming in his ears – unable to hear anything else…

It took him a long awhile to get back to reality. Damn, that had been an extremely strong one…

“Oh, you were good, so very good for me,” he heard Magnus say approvingly. Suddenly he felt warmth enveloping him. 

“Oh,” he said dumbly. “What was that?”

“Magic. I just cleaned both of us up,” Magnus said simply. “How are you feeling?”

Alec sighed. “Exhausted. But good,” he said. 

Magnus hummed. “I’m so glad,” he murmured.

Alec hesitated. “But what about you?” he asked. “Don’t you want to get off too?”

There was a slight moment of silence. “

Then Alec felt Magnus lie on top of him, his hot breath near his ear.

“Well,” he drawled softly. “that could be arranged. “What about I just lie on top of you, put my hot tongue in your mouth, and rut against you until I make a delicious mess in this lacy thong that I am wearing right now? _Would that please you_?” 

_Oh god, that sounded so hot –_

“That would please me very much. G-Green,” Alec stuttered. 

“And –” He faltered.

“Yes, Alexander?” Magnus purred.

“C-Could I touch you – now?” he asked hesitantly. “I don’t mind keeping the blindfold on. I just want to touch you. You have no idea, _how much…”_ He trailed off. 

He ached to touch the golden skin which was flush against his right now, longed to touch the contrast of the lacy thong Magnus said he was wearing, he wanted to feel up the round firmmess of Magnus’s ass, wrapped up in that lacy fabric...

He shuddered just thinking about it.

“Would that please you?” came Magnus’s voice.

“Green,” Alec breathed. He totally wanted to.

“By all means,” Magnus murmured. 

Alec exhaled slowly. “Thank you,” he breathed.

He felt Magnus climb on top of him again, and slowly lowered himself onto him, until every inch of his body was flush against his. God this felt so nice.

Then Magnus’s warm lips and mouth were upon his, licking into his mouth. Alec’s eyes fell closed, as his brain short-circuited. There was nothing quite like the way that Magnus kissed – this was always amazing and sent tingles throughout his spine. 

Alec returned the kiss. And soon the kisses grew heated, as mouths and tongues hungrily devoured on another, bodies pressing and rutting against one another, as Alec grew hard again in no time due to the closeness.

His hands fluttered, as if not knowing what to do first. There was just _so many places_ he could touch right now ---

Then he settled for looping them behind Magnus’s smooth back – the skin was so soft there – sliding them up and down. They momentarily wandered all the way back up into Magnus’s thick hair, where he entwined his fingers around sections and tugged slightly, making Magnus moan throatily. 

What an amazing sound, Alec thought, as that made him get even harder. 

Magnus’s hands were in his hair too, pulling insistently, and creating tingles that went straight to his groin. Alec moaned, his hands clutching at Magnus’s hair, and then leaving to trail down his back toward his ass. 

“Your hands feel amazing. Keep doing that. And do keep making those beautiful sounds for me, Alexander,” he heard Magnus whisper in his ear. His warm breath tickled his senses, and sent another wave of arousal through Alec.

Alec’s hands kept traveling downward toward the small of Magnus’s back. And then they moved upon the round globes of his ass. God, they were so smooth and firm. 

He cupped them in his hands, slowly feeling how firm the muscles were there.

“Mmmm,” Magnus moaned, grinding more into him. Ah, Magnus liked that. He continued to feel around, trying to grasp as much surface area as he could. He just couldn’t get enough of this, or of how much Magnus was moaning in response to this. 

Magnus suddenly thrusted at him, roughly, making him moan into Magnus’s mouth. That made him intensify the kiss, his tongue now probing deeper and faster, as his hands were now clutching at Magnus’s buttocks trying to bring their bodies closer. 

Alec was getting more turned on, their kisses becoming more sloppy and wild between them, and their bodies moving with even greater frequency and demand.

Magnus reacted by grinding into him even more. His cock leapt, liking that very much.

Alec’s fingers wandered a little more. And then he felt it, the top of the lacy thong that Magnus was wearing. 

_OOH…_

He used the pads of his fingers to feel around the edges, and then slowly making its way down the middle of Magnus’s firm ass. Then his fingers hooked beneath the lacy thong, and his fingers were lightly massaging up and down the length of the crack. 

He heard Magnus’s breath hitch, his body shivering as his fingers touched him.

Just knowing he was causing Magnus to react like that made him feel good. He dared to allow his fingers to trail down, lower, lower lower until they just brushed the sensitive ridged area near his opening --

…and Magnus suddenly flinched with a gasp, grinding down even harder against Alec. Reactively, this made Alec’s legs move up and wrap themselves around Magnus’s torso.

“Oh my,” Magnus breathed. “Your hands. I hadn’t been expecting that. That felt _so_ good. In fact, I’m afraid now I have a large wet spot on the front of this thong…. _oh you bad boy you_ …”

Magnus’s tone was teasing and light. 

But Alec hearing Magnus refer to him as a _bad boy_ made his cock jump, and he tightened his legs around Magnus, his hands continuing to clutch at his ass, teasing his crack, and his legs bringing him in closer as they continued rutting against each other.

“How are you feeling?” Alec whispered.

“Really good,” Magnus murmured back. “You’re great at this, Alexander . I’m _really_ really close. Don’t you feel how _hard_ I am right now for you…” 

Hearing that just made Alec want to _do more_ , _move more_ , just so he could make Magnus come undone. 

Inhaling sharply, Alec attempted to do just that. 

He craned his neck up to lick and nip at Magnus’s neck, as he entwinted his fingers in his hair, causing a filthy moan to come out from Magnus. As his mouth latched on securely upon the skin on Magnus’s neck, he started sucking at the skin, _hard_ , as his body continued to move more roughly against Magnus’s body, focusing upon his groin and those panties. 

Removing his hands from Magnus’s hair, one hand trailed down to his ass, again fingering underneath the lacy thong so he could play with the crack of his ass, which he knew was super sensitive, while the other hand had wandered to Magnus’s chest. 

The finger on the other hand trailed down until they found his nipple, and he started running the pads of his fingers over it – and it turned into a very hard nub. 

Magnus’s breath hitched. 

And Alec could not resist. He wanted more of that…Magnus _reacting_ to his initiatives…

Pulling his mouth off Magnus’s neck, he started tracing with his tongue down the hollow of Magnus’s throat – causing Magnus to moan softly -- then down his chest, to that hardened nub. He took a few experimental swipes with his tongue around it. Then Alec replaced his tongue with the blunt edges of this teeth, scraping at first lightly, and then to the point where he was biting and gnawing lightly at the sensitive nub. Relentlessly he bit and sucked at it, listening for Magnus’s reactions to see if he was enjoying it ot not. And he most certainly was. Slowly Magnus started to writhe and react, as his body twitched, his moans getting deeper with every touch, every bite that

Magnus trembled letting out a filthy moan, his breaths quickening, as he pulled hard at Alec’s hair, and rutting really hard into Alec. Alec responded by raising his hips and meeting his thrusts with his own. 

And then Magnus gasped loudly, as his lower body shuddered wildly. His arms clutched at Alec’s back and shoulders. Alec’s arms came around Magnus’s back in kind, as he embraced him -- 

_“OH OH OH –”_

Magnus moaned loudly, before he sighed and collapsed upon Alec, panting hard, still clutching at Alec’s shoulders and back

“ _That – was amazing_ ,” Magnus muttered once he was able to catch his breath. “And now I made a total mess…”

Alec couldn’t resist lifting his lips to Magnus’s jawline, peppering it with feathery kisses. “ _That’s so hot_ ,” Alec murmured. “ _I did that to you_ …”

Magnus hummed in response to the light kisses.

“Mmm, that’s just lovely, Alexander,” he murmured. “And yes, you did all of that to me. You are amazing…”

They just laid there for a moment. Then Magnus spoke.

“Hmm, actually, let me do this,” Magnus said. There was a slight noise. Suddenly Alec felt something soft fabric wrapped around his hips. He realized he was now wearing bottoms. Curiously, his fingers touched the fabric.

Silk. Hmm, it felt nice…

“Silk?” he asked.

Magnus clucked his tongue.

“Yea,” he said, chuckling. “Well I cleaned myself up, and I didn’t feel like wearing the thong anymore, so I decided on more comfy boxers. Though I would magic you a pair too. I figured we would want to relax for a little bit right now…”

They just laid there for awhile on the couch, their arms around one another. 

“Hm, let’s take you blindfold off,” Magnus suggested, “I trust you want to see again, don’t you? Let me dim the lights first though so it’s not too glaring.”

There was a slight hissing sound, and then nimble fingers were at the back of his head, undoing the blindfold. Alec shook his head slightly. He could see again. It was a relief. He suddenly found himself looking directly into the gorgeous eyes and face of Magnus Bane, who was half sitting up, his head propped up with his elbow. He was looking down at him affectionately,

“I’m so glad you came back,” he said softly. “I’ve gotten used to seeing you, being with you…”

“Yea,” Alec responded, reaching up to trace his jawline with his fingers. “I’ve gotten used to being with you, too.” 

His eyes drank in Magnus’s tender gaze. Then his fingers threaded into the thick hair by the nape of Magnus’s neck, drawing his head down for a lingering kiss on the lips.

…………..

They had laid there, in each other’s arms for quite awhile, just lounging around, making out, and giving each other soft kisses. It was amazing, and tender.

And in fact, Alec was so comfortable he didn’t mind just lying there for hours on end. After all when one had someone like Magnus Bane to embrace and cuddle, why would anyone want to leave that type of situation?

But ultimately he himself did get antsy. 

He was filled with adrenaline and happiness since their session today _. He had been good. Magnus had been happy with him. Magnus had finally allowed him to touch him, and Alec had made Magnus come today. That last one had really filled him with pride. To know he had that type of power to give Magnus pleasure like that…_

It just filled his heart with joy.

But now there was this energy that he didn’t know what to do with _…_

Then he got an idea.

“So,” Alec said casually, turning his head to give Magnus a kiss on the head. 

Magnus lifted his head from his shoulder to look at him. “Yes, Alexander?” he asked.

“As long as we are at Pandemonium right now, might you want to go dancing for a bit?” Alec asked. 

Magnus stared at him. “You really want to go dancing?” he asked. “I didn’t think it was your thing.” And just then, his eyes had wandered to Alec’s neck. Hmm interesting, he thought. Alec was still wearing his collar. 

Was Alec aware he was wearing it? And should he bring it to his attention?

Alec shrugged. 

“Well, I’m not really the clubbing type. But then again, I’ve never been a regular here. Maybe if I danced more regularly, I would be into it. And besides, we’re seeing each other, right? And you love dancing. So shouldn’t I at least try to see if I like it?” Alec reasoned.

Magnus couldn’t argue with that. He just smiled at Alec fondly. He was something else, this Shadowhunter.

And he couldn’t take his eyes off the collar that Alec was wearing. Alec was still acting as if he hadn’t realized he was still wearing it…

In the end, Magnus decided he could wait to bring it up.

He rather liked seeing Alec with it on. 

To everyone at Pandemonium, it would be adamantly clear that Alec belonged to him.

So he said nothing as Alec laughingly pulled Magnus to his feet, then pulled him out the door, heading toward the main floor of the club.

_……………….._

_Hours later…_

Both Alec and Magnus, slightly buzzed and sweaty, almost collapsed on top of one another in the VIP section of Pandemonium.

“Damn, Magnus, you were hard to keep up with. But I could watch you dance all night, you are so damn sexy,” Alec murmured, starting to nuzzle Magnus’s neck.

“Well, at least you tried. That really meant a lot to me, darling. At least I thought you were rather enjoying it,” Magnus murmured. He opened his arms wide, and Alec moved into his embrace.

They stayed like that for awhile. It felt amazing.

Then Alec pulled away slightly. “Uh, I kinda forgot, it’s an early day for me tomorrow. I kinda need to get going…”

“Ah right, you Shadowhunters and your early work days,” Magnus said flippantly. “Well, okay then –”

“I really don’t want to leave though. I’ll miss you,” Alec said honestly. He was suddenly looking directly at Magnus. Magnus shivered at the intensity of the look, and he felt his glamour drop.

Lilith, what was it about this Shadowhunter that reduced him to jelly? 

“Ah your beautiful eyes again,” Alec murmured. “Man, those turn me on soo much. But ack, I really need to leave…” 

Leaning over, Alec crushed his lips against Magnus’s, and they shared a rather sloppy yet passionate kiss goodbye. Then Alec got up from the seat, about to turn and leave.

Wait, Magnus thought, suddenly realizing that Alec still had not mentioned the collar, or asked for Magnus to take it off…

“Uh, did you forgot to return something to me?”

Magnus hated to bring it up, since he really would have rather that Alec kept on wearing it, but he knew something like that might not be that acceptable at the Institute. He didn’t want Alec to run into any situations or awkwardness or ridicule. _Shadowhunters could be such prudes, and make other’s lives a living hell..._

Alec turned. “Uh, no. Why?” he asked. He saw Magnus looking at him intently.

 _Had he done something wrong?_ Alec wondered. _He didn’t want to do anything wrong…_

But Magnus was smiling fondly at him. And then Alec relaxed a bit. If Magnus was smiling, then it couldn’t be all that bad, right?

Magnus cleared his throat. Then he slowly got out from the seat and walked toward him.

“As much as I want everyone to think you’re mine,” he said coyly, starting to circle around him. He touched the collar lightly with his fingers. “…Maybe it’s a bit too early to be wearing my collar back to the Institute?”

He was still wearing it?! Alec flushed, as his hand flew to his throat. 

Lo and behold, there it was, velvety, with jewels. Magnus’s collar. 

Showing everyone that he belonged to Magnus Bane.

Something warm emanated from within him. He found that he didn’t mind that very much at all…

But Magnus did seem like he wanted the collar back…. 

So Alec reached up with both hands towad the back of his neck, undid the clasp and took the collar off. Placing it in his hand gently, he handed it back to Magnus.

“Thank you, sir,” Alec said in a revered tone of voice. 

“Not at all,” Magnus said sweetly. “Actually I rather enjoyed seeing you wear it.” He held it in his hand.

Alec found that he couldn’t take his eyes off of it, even as it was in Magnus’s hand right now.

Maybe he would earn the right to wear it all the time – someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 to come

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed "Why Does Izzy Get All the Hot Guys?" won't you leave a comment/kudo? You can leave one per fic, and even as a guest! I'd greatly appreciate it!~ Thanks for reading!


End file.
